


Irresistible Attraction ( ON HOLD)

by Fallingunderground13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Feels, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Dark Asmodeus, Desire, Drunk Texting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Obsessive Behavior, References to Depression, Seduction, Self-Esteem Issues, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: I've become stuck with this story and will be re-writing most of it when I get the time/motivation and inspiration to continue.Asmodeus sees Adara as a challenge, no one ever turns down the Avatar of Lust after all. What begins as a game to him eventually turns into an obsession when Asmo realizes he wants her for keeps.This story explores what it means to be a narcissist and the themes of toxic and abusive relationships. This story may be triggering for some.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 89
Kudos: 86





	1. Asmo's POV

Sitting in the VIP lounge of The Fall, surrounded by my adoring fans, the only thing I could focus on was her. The lissome form on the dance floor had me mesmerized. Me! Of all demons, charmed by a silly human. Who cares if her beauty was next to perfection, that her lithe, supple body had the sinuous grace of a hellcat. I wouldn’t admit that the sound of her voice made my chest tight, that her smile made me weak in my knees. I would never admit that I was jealous of my brothers whom she seemed to prefer the company of. 

When she first arrived and spurned my charms I’d decided she wasn’t worth my time. Then she’d captured my attention and I’d made a pact with her, I’d foolishly thought she’d be grateful, that she’d finally pay me the attention I deserved. I had underestimated the little human, her curiosity, her unending drive to be a nosy do-gooder. I swear the female hadn’t lived a day in her life for herself, she oozed self sacrifice she was frigid when it came to pleasure. She hadn’t had sex at all since she’d come to the Devildom, I don’t even think she’d masturbated and quite frankly I couldn’t even wrap my mind around that. 

My idiot brothers had fallen for her one by one. They all loved her in their own way, even Lucifer treated her like she was Lilith reincarnated. Even Belphie adored her and she’d even forgiven him after he’d killed her! She’d effectively wrapped everyone else in their circle around her finger too, even Lord Diavolo wasn’t immune. I couldn't understand it, she was dull at best so why couldn't I take my eyes off of her?

It was my curse of course. I desired her for her body and nothing else, the fact that she played hard to get had just made my obsession worse. No one turned down the Avatar of Lust. I ignored the fact that I had made a public spectacle of myself at Hell's Kitchen when she was leaving the Devildom after her first year at RAD. I ignored the way my heart had beat anxiously when she returned. I tried to forget the way my body burned when she’d hugged me and pressed her lips against my cheek in greeting. It was only the second time she’d initiated physical contact with me and those innocent touches kept me up at night, tortured me. Pathetic. She was becoming dangerous to me and I needed to figure out a way to purge her from my system. 

I hadn’t really tried to seduce her, it had been millennia since I’d had to put any real effort into seducing someone. A real challenge, it didn’t make me happy but even she wouldn’t be able to resist me at my full powers. Sure, I’d have to break some rules. My brother’s wouldn’t be happy with me if they found out...but this was necessary, essential for my mental health. Once she gave herself to me I’d be able to get her out of my system and everything would go back to normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning on doing lots of chapters from both the MC and Asmo's perspectives. For the Asmo fans out there, what are some of the things you love about his character that you'd like to see in a story or delved deeper into since a lot of his character is kept at a superficial level??
> 
> The first couple chapters are really short but they will get longer.


	2. Adara's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story follows the MC, a female named Adara. Going into this story please know that I don't plan on sticking to the game events exactly. One big difference is that not all the brother's are romantically interested in her. So for the sake of this story imagine that most of them see her as a sister and made more familial confessions of love and wanting her to stay with them.

All my life I’d been conditioned to be rational, to keep my feet on the ground and my head out of the clouds. I’d only ever had one dream and that had been taken from me too. Even so I’d only allowed myself one night to cry over it. There was no point in dwelling on the past, you could only learn from it and move forward. I’d never allow myself to be a victim, I was stronger than that, I was a survivor. If anything, my time in the Devildom had proven that to be true. I lived by a creed to keep kindness in my heart no matter what I endured in life and to value, love and respect myself in all things. You couldn’t expect or demand those things from others but you could give them to yourself, and so I did. Some people thought I was cold or lacked passion and that was fine, I didn’t thrive on the approval of others. 

Dance had always been my single indulgence. The one thing that moved my soul above all else, the one thing that really made me feel deeply. The one thing I could get lost in. The only time I let my feet leave the ground. My one dream had been built around it and when an injury was going to keep me from living that dream I’d been whisked away to the Devildom. In some ways I think the Devildom saved me, I didn’t have time to pity myself or wonder what I’d do with my life. I’d been thrown into a new world, into survival mode. Mystery and Intrigue had been around every corner, I might have died once but in the end I found a new family, one I hadn’t realized I’d needed until I had left but now I was back and had no intentions of leaving again.

Music and dance were partners and I loved all the new music I’d been exposed to both from the Celestial and Demonic realms. The Fall played almost exclusively infernal music which I found exceptionally therapeutic when you really wanted to let go. Even if I couldn’t understand the words, if you really listened you could decipher a feeling or mood. It was excellent for contemporary and interpretive dance. Even though I was more confined than my body would prefer in the club, I reveled in the sounds and rhythms. I let my mind go blank and let my body take over. The only hands that ever brushed over my body protectively were Mammon's, my friend and constant body guard. I felt safe enough even if he wasn’t hovering nearby, most had learned in the beginning not to mess with me or risk the wrath of the collective of the avatars. 

Then there was Asmo, beautiful Asmodeus. Always watching me while he pretended that I was beneath his notice when he was surrounded by his adoring fans. I could always feel him, the pressure of his notice was like the brush of silk over skin. Out of all the brothers I’d remained the most distant with him, even if I did hold a secret affection for him. He was dangerous to me. Lust, desire they were the sins I could never give in to. I was worth too much to cave to his desires and I would never let myself be taken advantage of like that, not again and certainly not to a demon who could be my ruin. So I turned my eyes away from the gorgeous sunset eyes that looked down at me from above and I shook off the feel of him with the movements of my body as I lost myself to sound and rhythm.


	3. Mixed POV

**Adara’s POV**

Mammon began acting nervous on the dance floor, his eyes constantly darting about it. It was the typical response when he’d spotted someone he owed money to, his natural instinct was to flee but he didn’t want to leave me unprotected. I rolled my eyes as I rolled my hips and wrapped my arms around his neck. Something only the heels I’d borrowed from Asmo allowed me to do. I smirked at the way his cheeks always went pink when I connected with him this way. “It’s fine if you need to go.” I whispered. 

Mammon’s eyes warred with indecision. “I can’t leave ya defenceless.” he finally growled out, as his eyes still scanned the dance floor. “Aww you’re so sweet Mammon.” I cooed, smiling up at him. Mammon’s eyes shot back down to me with a glare. “Who ya callin’ sweet? I’m a demon! Dontcha forget that.” he huffed. No matter how annoyed or twisted his face got his eyes betrayed him. 

“Sure. sure. I’ll go sit with Asmo for a bit...it’ll make him happy anyway.” I told Mammon. Mammon grimaced, “I don’t think leavin’ ya with that pervert is much better.” he mumbled. He must have spotted someone getting closer to us as his eyes slightly widened and his demeanor changed. “Are ya sure you can handle it human?” he asked as he was already turning me and pushing me towards the stairs that led to the VIP lounge. 

  
  


**Asmo’s POV**

The only time Mammon ever left Adara’s side was when he spotted a creditor or some “friend” he owed lots of money to. When he steered her off the dance floor I knew she’d be heading my way. I ignored the excitement that fluttered in my stomach and the ache in my groin and prepared to look fabulous but uninterested. I turned my attention towards the little nymph that had been simpering next to me all evening, basking in my beauty and craving a bit of my attention. It was almost comical the way she melted under my gaze. She was a creature of lust and seduction but she was nothing compared to me. 

I laughed, lyrical and alluring, not really paying attention to what was being said when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I ignored them, mildly irritated by the uninvited touch until it came again and I leveled my sharp eyes on them. “Isn’t that your human?” they said before I could chastise them. I looked in the direction they were pointing and what I saw had my blood boiling.

**Adara’s POV**

Mammon left me at the bottom of the stairs, the bouncer recognized me and let me pass. He knew well enough not to mess with the human who had pacts with the seven deadly sub rulers of the Devildom. The idiot at the top of the stairs however, had apparently missed the memo. I’d never seen him in the VIP lounge before so maybe he didn’t know who I was and who I was attached to. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he smiled at me, his sharp fangs glinting in the strobe light. “I was told The Fall was a high end establishment for elite demons but they’re letting humans in? Or maybe you’re a sacrifice sent up for the VIP?? That must be it.” 

Damn this guy liked to listen to himself talk, I thought to myself. I tried not to let my annoyance show, or the edge of fear in the back of my mind come forward. Don’t let him smell fear...Don’t throw him sass. I repeated the mantra in my mind. As much as I’d love to put demons in their place on the daily, I’d been reminded of my mortality too must last year and this year was going to be different I had told myself upon my return.

“I’m here with friends.” I told him with a smile. “Please let me pass.”

The demon raised a brow and looked back to a couple of his cronies who had gathered around us. They all laughed. I forced my muscles to relax. I just wanted to be back on the dance floor. Damn Mammon and his debt. “I’m trying to be nice.” I said. “If you don’t move I’m going to go tell Diaz,” I said pointing down the stairs to the bouncer or I’m going to scream for Asmodeus..my friend..you know? The Avatar of Lust?” I strained to keep my voice level and a smile on my face while I threatened them.

Another round of laughter burst forth as the demon leered at me. “Your friend?” he laughed. “That’s rich. I don’t know where you came from, little human but if you want someone to show you a good time…” I tried not to flinch when his clawed hands grabbed onto my waist and pulled me closer to him. 

“Please let go.” I said through gritted teeth. As I tried to calm myself by breathing deeply through my nose. “Aww don’t be like that babygirl.” the demon cooed in my ear, his hot breath on my neck made me feel queasy. “I can make you feel real good..so good you might not even mind the pain.” he said as his friends laughed behind him. 

Mammon always told me to run, but running down stairs in six inch heels wasn’t really an option, getting Asmo’s attention was my best bet. I tried to shoulder past them but the demon wasn’t having it as his hand wrapped tightly around my upper arm. My bone protested and I knew I’d have an ugly bruise tomorrow. I kept my breathing even and prepared to scream and try to get myself heard over the loud club when I saw the demon’s fingers being pulled off my arm one by one. I looked up to see Asmodeus looking more devastatingly beautiful than ever before. 

  
  


**Asmo’s POV**

I’d barely registered that I’d unleashed my power as I was plucking the famine demon’s rough, unmanicured claws from her arm. I barely heard the crack of bones as I removed them, momentarily distracted by the awed look on Adara’s face as she looked up at me in surprise from my sudden appearance. I shifted my eyes back to the demon who dared lay his gross hands on what is mine. 

“If you so much as even look her way again, I’ll make sure your dick falls off and you never feel another ounce of pleasure in your miserable existence.” I hissed as I released his wrist and pulled Adara into the protection of my arms. For once she wasn’t struggling to get out of my embrace, hmmm, maybe I should come to her rescue more often. 

I kept my eyes narrowed on the demon and his friends as they fled the VIP area, I’d have to have a talk with management about the type of riff raff they’d been letting in lately. I pulled a dazed Adara into one of the VIP private rooms. I suppressed the smirk at how pliable she was right now as I sat her down on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her. I made a sound of disapproval as I looked at the bruise already beginning to form on her soft, honeyed skin. 

“Are you okay honey?” I asked her with a cute moue. “Don’t you even fret about this bruise. I’ve got some creams for that back in my rooms…just leave it to me to take care of you tonight.” 

I caught the flash of suspicion in her eyes as they narrowed on me but she still nodded her head in agreement. “Thanks Asmo…” she finally breathed out. “I’ve never seen you like this before…” her voice trailed off and she broke eye contact with me. 

I looked down at myself and back at her with a confused pout. “You’ve seen me plenty of times in my demon form, darling, a sight I’m sure you couldn’t forget.” I said, confused by her statement.

I watched as she rolled her eyes as if on cue. “Not like this,” she said. “I’ve never seen you unleash your power with...anger…” her voice got quiet at the end and her cheeks pinked cutely. She was embarrassed for some reason. Her pink cheeks always brought me back to the first time I saw her when she’d been brought to the Devildom. How deeply and easily they used to color back then. “Oooh you’re so cute Adara, I could just eat you up.” I teased her and pinched her cheek until she batted me away with a scowl.

  
  


**Adara’s POV**

_ Flashback  _

_ One moment I’d been walking into my apartment after getting the news from my doctor that I’d never be able to dance professionally again and then poof I’d been transported to the Devildom, surrounded by tall, super attractive men...men that were not men, but demons. The shortest yet most beautiful of them had looked at me deeply with his sunset gaze and circled me like he was appraising a cow at the county fair. I shivered when his long thin fingers pulled out my ponytail and brushed through my waist length strawberry blond locks. He’d walked back around and looked me up and down, I could feel his gaze like he was undressing me, like I was being weighed and measured and found to be worthy. I remember the heat the rose to my cheeks as he stared deeply into my green hazel eyes. “Oooh you’re so cute! I could just eat you up!” _

My mind snapped back to the present and I realized how close Asmodeus had gotten, wedging himself between my legs as I sat on the bed, my dress had ridden up to an immodest level. Leave it to the Avatar or Lust to take advantage of the situation, I thought. 

I’d always thought of Asmo as the hippy of his brothers, make love not war and all that jazz. Seeing him tonight, with his power unleashed, I felt the brush of it through our pact as he came to my rescue. It was easy to brush him off, other than Mammon he was the only one who’d never flown off in a rage and threatened me back when I was still getting my bearings in this world. I knew we had a pact but it still stirred something in me to see him react that way over me. I didn’t think he could get more beautiful but I had been wrong. 

I felt something soft and silky on my hair and realized I’d been distracted in my own thoughts again, Asmo had been saying something and he was kissing the bruise on my arm. “There, now that should tide you over until I can get you back to my room and fix you up.” he said. Yeah right! I thought to myself, now that I was starting to think straight again, there was no way in hell I was going to his room after this. I’m sure his rescue tonight had only given him grand thoughts of entitlement. 

The door banged open and Mammon came in looking angry. “I shoulda known!” he shouted, “Get away from her you perver…” his voice stopped when he got closer and saw the angry bruise on my arm. “What happened?!” he asked, physically removing Asmo and taking his place. Asmo, who had reverted back to his normal self was brushing off his clothes giving Mammon a scathing look. 

“I had to rescue our little human because someone ran off too scared to face their creditors!” Asmo disparaged him. 

Mammon looked up at me, his eyes full of regret, even so he had too much pride to apologize to me in any direct manner. I swear, some days he could give Lucifer a run for his money. I ruffled Mammon’s hair, a silent way to let him know I accepted his silent apology. He pulled me up with him as he stood. “Okay, let’s get the puny human home before she gets another bruise. Lucifer won’t be happy with us.” 

“I’ll bring her home.” Asmo argued. “I saved her and I’m planning on treating her to a relaxing evening of care and pampering. She doesn’t need your loud mouth after what she just went through.” 

“Please boys. Don’t fight.” I pleaded. “Thank you for helping tonight Asmo.” I turned towards him, I would have given him a kiss on the cheek in the past but he would always turn his face to catch me on the lips. “Don’t let me ruin your night though, Mammon can take me home I think I just want to get into my own bed. If you can drop off the cream you mentioned...that'd be great.” I smiled but he only pouted back, clearly displeased that I was once again turning down another one of his bedroom pamper sessions. 

I watched as he shook off the frown as if it had never been there. “You’re right.” he laughed. “There’s a sexy little nymph begging for my attention all night just in the other room.” he winked as he sauntered off, hips swaying. 

Mammon snorted in disgust. “Alright, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Life is busy but I'm going to try to update this at least once a week.


	4. Asmo's POV

I’d had my fill of pleasure and praise as I made my way back home and slipped back inside the house of lamentation, thankful that Lucifer wasn’t up, lurking about, ready to give me another lecture about staying out late again on a school night. Honestly it was embarrassing the way he tried to play the strict parent role as if we were a bunch of human kids getting into trouble...please..I was almost as old as Lucifer himself. 

After bathing away evidence of the night's indulgences I settled into my nightly beauty routine. Some might consider it a pain to maintain such lengthy beauty regimens but a face like mine had to be preserved and I found the routine comforting and relaxing. Like an old reliable friend. I reached for my night serum and saw my anti-bruising cream and I frowned, that is until I caught my reflection in the room and smoothed my face back to calm. This girl wasn’t going to start giving me wrinkles! Oh no! 

Finishing up my routine I pulled on a robe, my brother’s didn’t like it when I walked around the house nude. Too dazzled and jealous of my beauty I suppose. I grabbed the cream off the counter and made my way to Adara’s room. Maybe I’d rub this into her arm, maybe I’d sleep in her bed tonight the way I knew a few of my brothers did from time to time.

I had to fight another frown from forming when I opened her bedroom door. Mammon, of course, I should have known the greedy lout would already be in her bed. Honestly, I couldn’t understand this girl. She spurns me but let’s THAT into her bed? I shook my head and considered letting her deal with the bruising on her own. I considered for half a minute before setting the cream down on her desk before leaving.

Adara was in my head and I couldn’t get her out. Why did she have to come back anyway? Sure I was depressed while she was gone but I would have gotten over it but now she was back, plaguing me worse than ever. I needed to get my beauty rest, tomorrow I’d come up with the perfect seduction plan. I filled my diffuser with lavender, chamomile, valerian and sweet devilswood oil, my favorite mix to induce sleep. I shucked my robe off and slipped my flawless self between my silky sheets, the feeling of them against my soft skin was a pleasure in itself. I fitted my sleep mask over my eyes and snuggled down to sleep. 

  
  


_ Looking down at Adara’s blissed out expression was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen, second to my own reflection of course. Her long strawberry blonde hair was slayed across my bed. I was moving inside her but I couldn’t feel her, even as she writhed beneath me, her own pleasure evident by her mewls. I only felt an emptiness and an ache in my groin that wasn’t being satisfied. I groaned in frustration as I longed to join her in her pleasure. “Asmo! Asmo!” she cried beneath me as her pleasure peaked.  _

An snapped opened at the sound of a persistent rapping on my bedroom door. “Asmo!” I heard Adara call gently, obviously worried about waking me if I was still asleep. I eye’d the clock. I had slept in, missed breakfast even. I groaned, my cock was hard and aching as I recalled the dream I’d been having, or maybe it was a nightmare? The real nightmare was the fact that the female outside my door wasn’t about to come in and help me with this. 

I was about to get up and throw on my robe and go to the door when another idea hit me. I fluffed my pillows and grabbed my miracle eye cream that I kept on my nightstand and gently swiped it under my eyes. I checked my reflection in the hand mirror and brushed my fingers through my hair until I was satisfied and the dark circles from being out late had disappeared. I arranged myself artfully half sitting up in bed, my sheet only pulled up high enough to cover my crotch but it did nothing to hide my erection.

“Come in darling.” I called sweetly, my voice still tired. The yawn I covered with my hand as she opened my door and stepped inside was genuine. 

She lingered just inside the doorway, her eyes darting about my room in appreciation. “I just wanted to thank you again and return this.” she said, holding up the jar of cream. I smiled and beckoned her closer. “You’ll have to come here darling, I don’t think you want me to get up and come to you. I sleep nude you know.” I told her with a laugh.

She gulped and quickly moved closer to the bed and stretched out her arm to hand me the jar but I didn’t take it. Instead I patted the bed next to me, inviting her to sit down. Her eyes were drawn to the motion of my hand and they widened when her line of sight had caught the impressive erection tenting my sheets. I tried not to snicker when she gulped and shifted nervously on her feet. She didn’t accept my invitation to sit. Instead she set the jar down on my nightstand, her eyes met mine once more. “Lucifer also wanted me to tell you that you better not be late for classes…” she winced and trailed off, obviously leaving out part of my dear older brother’s message. Probably some lame threat. Poor Adara, she did hate delivering Luci’s messages. I looked at the clock, I would be late unless I cut out half of my morning routine. 

“Unfortunately I will be late, unless you want to stay and help me get ready?” I offered with a pout. She hesitated before shaking her head. “Sorry I can’t…” I sighed. 

“Well you best be off then little lamb...unless you want to stay and help me with this?” I asked with a smile as I palmed my erection through the sheets. Her face turned candy apple red before she shot me a nasty glare and marched out of my room. My laughter turned into a long sigh. I should probably stop teasing her so much if I want her to take my seduction seriously. 

I missed the council meeting and walked into my first class late. Lucifer was waiting for me outside the classroom like some sort of self righteous hall monitor when I emerged wearing a mighty frown. I didn’t understand why he had to always be breathing down my neck about my nightly activities. I gave him less trouble than any of our other brothers. He should be grateful to have such a beautiful, perfect little brother like me. I was already pouting before he started his lecture. I really didn’t listen, all I knew is that he made me late to my second class too so I don’t know what his point really was. He didn’t even THANK ME for saving Diavolo’s precious exchange student. The nerve of him sometimes!

I hadn’t been paying attention at all today, my mind was too busy trying to figure out how to effectively seduce Adara. Why did she have to be so difficult? So….abnormal...so perfect..not as perfect as myself of course. 

“Are you going to enter?” Asmo looked up to see that his friend Mephistopheles was talking to him. “Huh? Enter what?” I asked, fairly certain I wouldn’t be interested in whatever it was. 

Mephistopheles pushed a poster down the table where we sat together in class. ‘Announcing RAD’s first ever DANCE COMPETITION’ my eyes sparkled, “Oh! Mephisto! You’re a bloody genius!” I exclaimed, garnering a glare from the teacher but I ignored them as I read over the poster. The competition required pairs and I already had the perfect partner in mind. What better way to seduce a dancer than through a dance competition?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments, questions, theories etc. are all appreciated and encouraged. Also I need to come up with a better title for this story but haven't come up with anything yet.
> 
> When I work on some of the other brother's stories I'm going to have Satan going to the exchange program in the celestial realm (thanks to a great suggestion by a reader) and I want to write one from the perspective of the brother going to the exchange program in the human realm like Belphie was supposedly doing. But WHICH brother would you like to see in a human realm exchange program story?? (Satan and Asmo out of the running obviously)


	5. Adara's POV

“Hello my beautiful pact holder!” Asmo’s voice sang into my ear as he appeared out of nowhere, linking his arm with mine as I speed walked towards my next class. “What do you want Asmo?” I asked, side eyeing him and trying to ignore the press of him against my side. 

Asmo pouted and made a disapproving noise as he huffed. “There’s no pleasure in getting straight to the point my dear. Why miss out on all my witty foreplay?” I rolled my eyes and sighed, I stopped and turned towards him, giving him my full attention so he’d get to the point of whatever this was. 

“Fine, fine.” He pouted as he clasped my hands in his own, his grip was firm but not too tight, his thumbs made circles over the tops of my hands. The first time he’d done so he’d frowned and said my skin was dry and gave me a hand creme later the same day. 

“Soooo….” he smirked. “RAD is hosting its first ever dance competition!” he sang. 

“What?” I asked dumbly as the information sunk into my brain. “Why?”

Asmo shrugged as if it didn’t matter. “Who knows? You know how Diavolo loves incorporating these little human world events for the students. But that’s not important darling, I thought you’d be more excited!” he frowned at me when I stood staring at him mutely. 

I shifted uncomfortably, “Why would I be excited?” I asked cautiously. 

Asmo smiled, his eyes sparkling. “Because I’m signing up and you’re going to be my dance partner of course!” he sang. I stepped back, stung, a tug on my hands had Asmo willingly releasing his grip on me, his face bewildered. 

“Asmo...you know I can’t dance like that anymore...the club is one thing but…” my tone was harsh, edged with anger and sadness. His finger pressed on my lips silencing me and I shot him a nasty glare. 

“Don’t worry about that!” he laughed. “We’ll use a charm, I’ll have Satan figure something out.” I stared at him, mouth agape. 

“What?! You mean you could have fixed me this whole time?!” I almost shouted in outrage. I might not be as close to Asmo as some of the others but they all knew how much dance meant to me, if they could have helped me this whole time…

“No, of course not!” Asmo waved his hands frantically. “Don’t frown darling, you’ll get premature wrinkles…” the further furrowing of my brows had him explaining. “We’re demons, we have no healing powers. A temporary charm to give you stability is the best we could do..”

“But couldn’t that same charm work just as well as healing in the human realm?” I asked, a little too eagerly. That tiny kernel of hope shriveled up and died as he shook his head. “That charm will need a source of power...in the human realm the cost...wel the cost would be too high.” he shut his mouth and glanced away. 

I shifted on my feet again and looked around the now mostly empty hallways, we were late and if Lucifer found out...I wasn’t in the mood for one of his lectures. I knew enough about demons in their world to know that the cost would be my soul. The one price I wasn’t willing to pay. 

“Sooooo?” Asmo’s voice demanded my attention again. “We’re late for class.” I said and began my speed walk again. Asmo easily kept pace, “I’ll take that as a yes then, it’s not like anyone would give up the chance to be my partner.” I sighed. “I’ll think about it.” I told him and he grinned as if I was as good as his. 

Asmo worked his charms on the teacher when we walked in late. I hurriedly sat next to Mammon who was sitting in the back row with his feet propped up on the empty chair in front of him. He was scowling at Asmo but shot me his signature grin when I sat down. “Oi! Asmo wasn’t giving you a hard time was he?” Mammon whisper yells at me, looking down at me over the top of his glasses. 

I shrugged my shoulders as I took out my notebook. “He just wants me to join some dance competition with him.” I whispered. I tried to ignore the look of surprise on Mammon’s face as his eyebrows rose towards his forehead. He looked around the room as if to see if anyone was paying attention to us. “Ya alright?” he asked, voice lowered. “Fine.” I replied with a flash of fake smile. Mammon didn’t believe me but he didn’t press further, instead he flung an arm on the back of my chair and put his feet back up. 

Asmo finally stopped chatting up the teacher and sat down in the seat on the other side of me. Normally he’d sit in the center of the room but not today, a clear sign he wasn’t going to drop the dance thing. I caught him glaring my way out of the corner of my eye and when I turned to confront him I realized he wasn’t glaring at ME, he was glaring at Mammon’s fingers playing with a lock of my hair that had escaped my braid. I repressed a sigh. Asmo was constantly jealous of the touches I tolerated from his brothers. There was a big difference between him and his brothers though, his brother’s were not constantly trying to get in my pants. 

I rolled my eyes at him and tried to drown them both out and focus on the instruction. There was one brother I hated to let down and he wasn’t in this room. Plus I had to focus on making myself belong here, proving myself and if I did that I knew Lucifer would be an advocate for me staying here long term. 

Mammon and Asmo both trailed me after class to the cafeteria. I quickly grabbed a tray of something that looked remotely edible and sat down next to Beel. “Hey Adara.” Beel greeted me between mouthfuls, swallowing he graced me with a huge smile and used a muscular arm to squeeze me into his side. 

“Hey Beel!” I beamed back. If there was someone who could always lift my spirits, it was Beel. 

Asmo made obnoxious noises as he dramatically sat down across from us. “Adara…” he whined. “I won’t take no for an answer! Females and Males alike, demon and humans would KILL for this chance!” he admonished, like there was something wrong with me. 

“What’s this all about?” I looked up from my food to see Satan standing next to Asmo, a mildly curious look on his face. 

“Oh Satan! Just the person I wanted to see.” Asmo sang out. “I’m entering the RAD Dance Competition and I want Adara to be my partner. Can you work up a charm for her old injury so she can get through the competition?” he looked up at his brother with puppy eyes. 

Satan looked at me. “Is this what you want Adara?” 

The question caught me off guard. I’d been instantly against it for obvious reasons but what did I want? Even if I did want to participate I wouldn’t have to participate with Asmo...I could find a different partner...possibly…

“I’m not sure…” I finally said. Satan was looking at me with his usual serious and piercing gaze. After a second he nodded his head. “Well I’d be happy to help if you decide it’s what you want.”

“Of course it’s what she wants!” Asmo voiced, exasperated. “She’s just playing her usual human games, playing hard to get.” I wanted to give him a retort but since everyone else was ignoring him, I decided that’s what I should do too.

“Well if ya do decide, I’d say that’s a winnin’ team for sure.” Mammon finally said something after finishing off his plate of food. “I’d bet on it.”

“Oh Mammon.” I frowned. “You really shouldn’t place bets on things like that.” I scolded him. 

Beel nodded on the other side of me. “I bet you’d be amazing Adara and Asmo is the best dancer in the Devildom.” 

“See! Told ya.” Mammon grinned. “Easy money.”

“If you competed I’d definitely come see you perform.” Beel said. 

“You would?” I asked him with a smile.

He nodded. “Of course, the concession food is great.” he replied. I couldn’t help the belly laugh that escaped me. Asmo huffed in annoyance.

“It would be nice to dance again…” I said quietly.

Asmo straightened across from me. “Come on, Adara. One last time in the spotlight, with me as your partner we’ll be the talk of all the Devildom.”

I didn’t care about fame or even about winning but it would be nice...but I didn’t know if I could handle Asmo as a partner.

“We’ll all support ya.” Mammon said, nudging my shoulder. 

As if reading my mind Satan spoke again, “And if Asmo becomes too much, don’t forget your pact.” he reminded me. That was a good point. Asmo really only had as much control as I allowed him. Of course I didn’t like commanding them, it felt wrong but sometimes it was necessary for my safety and sanity.

“Okay I’ll do it.” I said, smiling. 

“Good girl! You won’t regret it!” Asmo beamed. Ya, I hope so. I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the long wait. Life has been busy and the past week I was only able to get a sentence out. My brain has been so tired I haven't been able to even focus on reading let along writing, lol. Finally found some time tonight to finish this chapter and I'm sorry it's not very long. My goal is update at least once a week but we will see. Thanks for reading!


	6. Mixed POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that while I'm trying to keep the Characters as canon as possible. This story does take its own twists and turns and is based on the assumption that not all of the brother's are romantically in love with the MC.

Mammon’s POV

I was bored, there was nothing to do today. Lucifer had been keeping a keen eye on me so I couldn’t get up to my usual business and Asmo was hoggin’ my favorite human. Simeon was over for tea with Luci in the formal parlor where Adara and Asmo were practicing their dancin’ over by the piano. With nothing better to do I flopped down on one of the couches with a loud sigh and decided there was nothing better to do with my time right now than to keep an eye on Adara and make sure Asmo didn’t get too handsy with her. 

Lucifer clucked his tongue at me with a scowl. “Mammon if you’re going to interrupt this peaceful afternoon...don’t.” he warned. I rolled my eyes. 

“I’d suggest you leave Mammon to it.” I was surprised to hear Simeon interject, he rarely interfered with our brotherly quarrels. In fact I think the nut job got off on watching us fight sometimes. 

“What does that mean?” Lucifer turned his scowl off of me and pointed it Simeon’s way. He didn’t take kindly to angel’s interfering in our business, whatever took the heat off me I was fine with. 

Simeon only smiled at Lucifer in that indulgent way I knew really ticked Luci off and pointed his chin towards Adara and Asmo. “Someone needs to keep an eye on those two.” Simeon said, his voice was soft and full of unspoken meaning. This time my brows were forming into a scowl as I looked back to Asmo and Adara. Asmo was behaving himself as far as I could tell...for now at least.

Lucifer sighed and took a sip of his tea. “It’s just an infatuation. Adara seems immune to his charms, he’ll let it go eventually. He bores easily.” Lucifer sounded unconcerned. 

“Hmmm.” Simeon hummed and took a sip of his tea. My head felt like a ping pong ball as I tried to keep track of Adara, or more specifically Asmo’s hands and track Luci and Simeon’s conversation at the same time.

“I’m not quite sure about that myself.” Simeon finally said. “I think it’s different this time.”

Lucifer’s scowl deepens. “I think I would know my brother’s better than you.” he rebuked the angel. “Besides, what concern is it of yours?” he asked.

Simeon shrugged. The smile and placed look never leaves his face, not intimidated by Lucifer at all. I didn’t know if he was brave or daft, truth be told. I was second to Lucifer and he still scared the bejesus outta me...not that I’d ever admit that aloud to anyone…

“You’re right, Asmo isn’t my concern, he’s yours of course.” Simeon smiled. “Adara on the other hand...well let’s just say I wouldn’t want to see her hurt. She’s more fragile than you might know.”

Lucifer frowned and I bristled. I didn’t like him talking about Adara that way. She was the best friend I had in all the realms, not that I’d admit that to anyone either. Imagine the Great Mammon...best friends with a human...still I knew less about her past than I’d like to admit, she was a private sort of person and I wasn’t one to pry. I didn’t like to think that Simeon of all beings might know more about her than me. I noticed that Lucifer was now staring at Asmo and Adara with renewed interest. 

“Well look at the time. I promised Luke I’d be back in time to try the new cake recipe he was baking when I left.” Simeon laughed as if he hadn’t just been spewing mysterious warnings as he stood to make his leave. “Thank you for the tea Lucifer.” 

Adara’s POV

“Why did we need to practice here again?” I asked as I felt three sets of eyes boring into my back. Asmo had been behaving himself but I didn’t know why he had to pick the busiest room in the house right now for our first practice.

“So we can delight and entertain everyone of course.” Asmo answered with a laugh. “You can’t shut away this sort of beauty after all.” 

I don’t know why I even asked. “You’re not shy are you Adara? I would think you’re used to an audience.” he teased me. 

“I am.” I told him, unaffected. “But I don’t crave or seek attention either.” I rebutted. 

“Don’t be such a drag Adara. No one is going to vote for a sour face no matter how lovely you move.” he rebuffed. I didn’t know what had possessed my tongue today but I couldn’t seem to let it go today as we bickered back and forth about everything. 

“You do seek attention anyway.” Asmo said as we continued practicing our demon waltz that would be the opening dance for all participants of the competition. “How so?” I asked incredulously. 

“By playing hard to get, by spurning me at every opportunity you only invite me to chase. Therefore, you seek my attention. Don’t try to deny it.” he purred.

I reigned in the impulse to stomp on his foot. But unlike him, I was not an impulsive creature. I tempered my desires with rational thought and common sense. 

Instead I snorted a laugh, “That’s a very egocentric way of looking at it.” I said as we twirled together flawlessly. Asmo was a better dance partner than I had expected him to be. “I hate to break it to you darling,” I used the pet name he often gave me to mock him, “but not everything is about you.”

Asmo pulled me in close and I couldn’t protest since it was actually part of the dance. “Oh I wouldn’t be too sure about that my lovely little thing.” he purred in my ear before releasing me back into our next steps. His eyes were hot with desire even if his body had not crossed any of the boundaries of the dance we practiced. What was I thinking agreeing to this? I thought to myself, dance was a language of bodies and what my mind and mouth could protect me from, I feared my body would betray me. Would Asmo be able to see through my defenses if we spoke this language together?

At that moment my knee decided to give out and I stumbled. Asmo was quick to catch me with arms that were much stronger than they looked. “Ooo best take it easy for now love. Satan said he should have that charm ready by tomorrow.” his voice had gone soft and caring, a small look of concern shone in his eyes as he helped me to the piano bench. These small glimpses, when he cared about something other than himself warmed me and reminded me why I even tolerated him in the first place. They were short lived to say the least.

“Don’t fret we’ll have you in tip top shape and looking as radiant and gimp free as one should look next to one such as me.” he smiled, feeding his own ego. 

I sighed wearily and wondered if it was all worth it. 

Asmo’s POV

It had become increasingly difficult to hide my desire as we danced, her knee giving out was the perfect excuse to put some space between us before I got ahead of myself and my plans for seduction. It wasn’t my style to move so slow but Adara made me lose myself and succumb to humility in order to see my plans through. It would all be worth it when she willingly gave her body to me. I could barely wait! But I must be patient, I reminded myself. My sweet Adara was like a timid mouse, ready to flee at the first scent of danger. I had to wait until she was so far in my trap there would be no escape. 

“Oi! You’ve overdone it.” Mammon’s gratingly loud voice resounded in my beautiful skull giving me an instant headache. I frowned, why did he have to ruin our moment?

“Always thinking about yourself!” Mammon continued to drone on and lecture me. I looked over at Lucifer, hoping he’d rescue me but for some reason he had a scowl on his face. Mammon probably had already put him in a bad mood. 

Having not heard a word my obnoxious older brother had said, I patted him on the shoulder as I made to leave the parlor. “Why don’t you fetch her some ice then Mammon.” I told him as I made my departure. 

Lucifer’s POV

Simeon’s words rattled around my head as I watched the interaction between Mammon, Asmo and Adara. I didn’t like when Adara had been gone, it had been...disruptive and I certainly didn’t like the idea of more disruptions now that she was finally back and everyone had normalized again. 

It bothers me that Simeon might know something I don’t. Adara was a private person, much like myself and I didn’t pry into her personal matters and she tried her best not to pry into mine. Asmo didn’t seem any different than usual but maybe I should keep a closer eye on him. He did tend to spiral and cause trouble when he became obsessed but we hadn’t had a bad incident since that debacle with Helene of Troy. I’d never been hard enough on Asmodeus, it was a shortcoming I would be loath to admit to anyone. Adara had earned her place in our family, she couldn’t replace Lilith but she had healed our hearts where our little sister had been missing and we had gained a new sister. I had vowed, since I had made my own pact with Adara that I would protect her and not fail her the way I did Lilith. An oath on my pride I would not fail again. 

I sighed internally when I saw Asmo pass his responsibility onto Mammon and leave the room. Adara had wrought improvements in my brothers, most of all in Mammon. I smiled when Mammon hoisted her up in his arms and began to carry her towards her room, he’d always been a protector and Adara gave him a new purpose. Now that I thought about it more, Adara had never seemed to bond as closely with Asmo as she had the rest of us, I had blamed that on his flirtations but maybe there was something else at play here. Something I needed to keep a closer eye on. I didn’t relish the thought of coming between them, I rubbed my temples trying to stave off the impending headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who enjoy longer chapters. I just can't for the life of me seem to be able to get one out. I have a feeling this will be a story with twice as many chapters as it should because they are all so short. *shrug*


	7. Mixed POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to write a chapter over 3k words. lol. Hope you enjoy.

**Mammon’s POV**

  
  


Adara’s mournful cries shook me from my slumber. When I realized what was going on, I gingerly removed myself from her bed. The first time she had a nightmare when I’d been sleepin’ over I’d made the mistake of wrapping her tightly in my arms which had sent her into a panic as she woke up. She’d never offered to tell me what gave her these nightmares she had often enough and I’d never pried she always seemed content just to take comfort in my presence afterwards. Now Simeon’s words swirled round my head and I realized maybe that had been a mistake. She was my best friend and I didn’t even know what haunted her at night.

“Adara.” I called to her gently from the side of her bed, I’d knelt beside the bed so that she wouldn’t wake to a figure loomin’ over her in the dark. “Adara, wake up for me. It’s Mammon...everything’s alright.” I tried to be soothin’ even though it wasn’t the best look on me. 

I smiled as her eyes flew open and she looked around, until they fixed on me. “Mammon?” Her voice was thick with sleep and she still sounded distressed. “Yeah it’s me, the Great Mammon.” I smiled and slowly eased myself back into her bed. She turned and snuggled into me, a wet cheek pressed into my bare chest. I usually slept in the nude but Adara didn’t like that so I agreed to wear sleep pants when I stayed over. Of course I never would have admitted that I’d have been too embarrassed to ever sleep nude with her in the first place. 

As she settled I gently wrapped an arm around her, the other was propped under my head as I laid on my back. “You ever gonna tell me what these nightmares are about Adara?” I finally let the words escape in a rush. I felt her stiffen beside me and almost regretted asking when she let out a weary sigh. 

  
  


**Adara’s POV**

Mammon had never asked about my nightmares before and I’d never asked about his. He was my best friend though and I suppose it was silly of me to think that he’d never ask me someday. I sighed. I didn’t want to get into the nitty gritty but I felt like I owed him some explanation. 

“Sometimes...I dream about my ex…” I confessed. Strangely the confession felt good even as I felt Mammon’s muscles contract beneath me at my words.

“An ex?” I heard him swallow. “Did he...did he hurt you?” he asked in the softest voice I’d ever heard Mammon use. Mammon had always looked after me, at first it was a chore but then we’d grown close and then Belphie had killed me...let’s just say Mammon had been a bit overprotective since then. 

I finally nodded, my cheek rubbing against his warm skin. I never thought I’d feel safe with a man again, well I guess Mammon wasn’t a man, he was a demon but he was male and that should have made it all the more scarier but I’d never felt more safe. “He did.”

Mammon held me a little tighter. “You don’t have to tell me the details if you don’t want to.” he told me. “Okay.” I said and we both seemed to sag with relief. I didn’t want to relive those moments, I did it enough in my nightmares and I don’t think Mammon would have been able to handle it. 

After a few more moments of silence he asked. “Is that why you made a vow of chastity?” I nodded, “Yeah.” He squeezed me again and shifted to kiss the top of my head. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you again, okay? Not even one of my own brothers.” he muttered, that last part was under his breath and I didn’t think he intended to say it out loud but I had heard it and it wasn’t hard to imagine who he was referring to. It was cute and as annoying as Asmo’s advances could be, I didn’t think I actually had anything to fear from the Avatar of Lust. As long as I remained strong and stuck to my ideals, I’d be fine, right?

**Asmo’s POV**

When I “accidentally” ran into Lord Diavolo at the Majolish Style Magazine’s anniversary banquet, I wasted no time in enacting my brilliant plan. An entourage in tow I approached my Lord with my usual bubbly demeanor. 

“Oh Lord Diavolo! Fancy seeing you here.” I gushed, laying the charm on thick. I preened under Lord Diavolo’s attention when he smiled in greeting. Ah if only I had Lord Diavolo’s presence and power, then I could truly have anyone and anything I’d ever desire. Even Adara would wilt before me! 

“I am sooo excited about the dance competition. Whatever inspired you to have RAD host one?” I asked, feigning interest in his reasons. Like clockwork my Lord’s eyes lit up, always happy to talk about RAD or any new fangled thing he’d thought up, usually they were to torture us but I was truely in his debt this time. 

“Well I was having a conversation with Solomon one day about television and he was telling me all about this thing the human’s call Reality TV! Solomon was telling me about the time he’d applied to be on a show called “Worst cooks in America” but apparently he didn’t make it on the show. Adara joined in and told me it wasn’t just cooking shows, there were all types!” Lord Diavolo continued to ramble on about how he came to the conclusion of choosing to do a Dance competition. 

“I see, I see!” I was finally able to speak as I waited for my opportunity. “Well I think it was a marvelous choice you know.” I buttered him up with praise. 

“But you know, some of my personal favorites are the relationship shows!” I told him. “Those are the most exciting ones you know.”

“Oh really?” I could tell Lord Diavolo’s interest had peaked. “Solomon and Adara didn’t mention those?” he frowned.

I laughed. “Oh they probably didn’t want to give you any ideas! They know how much you love a good prank.” my faithful entourage laughed around me.

“My favorite shows are the ones where contestants have to share a room and are forced to do all sorts of activities together, there’s always so much hilarious drama.” I told him, hoping he’d catch on to the nuggets of information I wanted him to. 

“Tell me more about these relationship shows.” Lord Diavolo said, putting his arm around my shoulder and letting me walk with him. My entourage fell back, completely enamored and impressed with the way I could charm even the Prince of the Devildom himself. 

  
  


**Adara’s POV a couple weeks later**

We were all piling into the Limo Asmo had ordered to take us to the Palace in style as he insisted. He’d insisted everyone dress their best, he’d fussed over me and Levi the most, eventually just telling Levi to stay in the back of the back and avoid the cameras as much as possible. Levi only glowered at his brother and gave me a sympathetic look. 

I sat sandwiched between Mammon and Asmo with Lucifer sitting directly across from me. Mammon was glaring at Asmo who wouldn’t stop rearranging pieces of my hair or adjusting my jewelry. Lucifer also had a stern look on his face as he lectured us, well mainly ME and I wondered what I had done to deserve such treatment. “We will support you in this venture but in no way will I accept your grades falling because of your involvement in this Adara.” he went on. I breathed a sigh of relief when he turned his attention to Asmo. “You better be on your best behavior Asmodeus, if I catch the briefest hint that you’re taking advantage of this…” 

“Yes yes Lucifer!” Asmo cheerily interrupted his older brother. “You worry too much! You need to tell me what face cream you’re using, it’s a miracle your face isn’t covered in wrinkles with the amount you’ve been frowning.” he laughed. 

Lucifer was less than amused with Asmo’s statement and I tried to tune them out now that I wasn’t the subject of his lecture. I looked over at Beel who looked excited. When he caught me looking at him he offered me a big smile. “I wonder what Barbatos has prepared for the orderves tonight!?” I laughed. It was never hard to guess what the gentle giant was thinking about. Belphie was already snoozing on his twin’s shoulder. If Asmo was paying attention he’d be fussing about bed hair. Satan was absorbed in a book he’d brought along. The charm he’d made for my old injury was been working marvelously but it still stung that I couldn’t actually use it past this dumb competition. 

I tried to clear my mind of negative thoughts. Asmo had actually been very well behaved so far and as much as I might hate to admit it, he was an excellent dancer and a dream partner. I just hoped that didn’t change once the competition actually began and he was vying for the spotlight. He was still a narcissist and I wasn’t going to drop my guard. 

I was surprised to find a bunch of demon paparazzi outside the Palace gates. Asmo rolled down one of the Limo windows and waved and blew kisses. I tried not to vomit. 

“What in the world?” I muttered to myself in disbelief. I knew Lord Diavolo had a funny way of over doing things but I was not expecting this. A red carpet had been rolled out and it felt like we were going to the grammys or something. “This is ridiculous.” 

“Isn’t it marvelous?” Asmo cheered. “Lord Diavolo really knows how to throw an event doesn’t he?!” 

“Of course he does.” Lucifer snapped. “He’s a Prince after all.” even though Lucifer would never speak a word against Lord Diavolo I could tell in his tense stance that he was just as suspicious as I was. 

Lucifer wasted no time in entering the palace, Levi hot on his heels and I tried to follow suit until Asmo grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to his side. “Oh no you don’t darling, you’re with me tonight remember?” he said under his breath as he continued to pander to those around us. The only thing missing was the TV crews and I was thankful that the Devildom wasn’t big on live TV or reporting. There were still plenty of the traditional sort around those, those representing the RAD newspaper and more prestigious magazines too. Anything Lord Diavolo did was newsworthy here. 

I looked around, only Mammon remained but even he was hamming it up to the camera crews. Chatting up the reporters as they asked him why he chose not to participate as one of the Devildom’s hottest models. Sometimes I forgot that I basically lived with celebrities. 

“Remember to smile Adara.” Asmo reminded me as he posed us for a photo. 

“Asmo, it’s true then you chose one of the human exchange students as your partner? Did you do this for political reasons or is this your latest fling?” one newspaper reporter asked. I swallowed the venom that rose in my throat as I tried to remain undisturbed by the rude demons.

Asmo laughed. “Human or not have you seen how beautiful Adara is?” he motioned to my face and body. “When you see her perform you’ll know exactly why I chose her and why she was the only one worthy of being my partner for this competition.” he smiled, charming everyone around him with ease. 

“Adara! Are you one of Asmo’s latest lovers? His fans want to know!” someone shouted at me. I went to rebut and tell them off and that I absolutely was not one of his brainless lovers when Asmo was quick to place a finger over my lips. 

“A respectable lady never tells such tales.” Asmo laughed, winking at the crowd and turning us towards the Palace doors. I was irritated but I chose not to make a scene right here, I was just relieved to be getting inside finally. 

  
  


As we made our way inside, Lord Diavolo was beckoning us over and offered to let us sit with him and the rest of the brothers. Asmo was about to accept when I interrupted. 

“I’m afraid we will have to decline such a generous offer Lord Diavolo.” I offered apologetically. “We will?! Why?” Asmo asked, narrowing his eyes.

I returned the glare as I answered him. “Because if you want to win this, we’re doing it on talent alone and I’ll not have our competitors think we won just because we hold favor with the Prince.” I clarified my position in no uncertain terms. I could already see the looks being thrown our way.

“She makes a good point.” Lucifer said in agreement with me. “Thank you Lucifer.” I smiled and grabbed Asmo’s hand. “Now let’s find a seat with our fellow competitors.”

Asmo opened and shut his mouth, obviously struggling with wanting to have the last word but apparently he decided he was gaining something better from this arrangement as he smiled at me. “Whatever you think is best Adara.” he purred and followed me out to the hall where the rest of the guests were being seated. 

“I wonder why Diavolo moved the venue to the Palace.” I thought out loud. “If it’s being hosted by RAD, shouldn’t it be held at RAD?” I asked. Asmo just shrugged in response, he obviously didn’t care. Spotting someone he knew he started to pull me towards a particular table. 

  
  
  


**Asmo’s POV**

I smiled a secret smile, oooh Adara was going to be in for a shock tonight, he suppressed a giggle. He saw an old lover at a table with her partner and began to pull Adara in their direction. With any luck he’d be able to use this to his advantage in making Adara jealous but also proving to her that she was all he had eyes for...at least for now. 

Adara was always uneasy around demons she didn’t know, not that he could really fault her for that. She smiled and greeted the others politely regardless of the nerves he could feel bouncing along their pact bond. 

“Asmodeus! Darling it’s been an age hasn’t it?!” Asmo noted Adara’s eyes rest keenly on the female demon as she greeted him eagerly. “Jezebel you’re looking well.” I greeted her as the demon eyed me up hungrily. It didn’t take any length of imagination to know that if I didn’t come to her door tonight she’d be seeking me out. I knew Adara caught the look too when her face filled with half hidden derision. Jezebel’s partner looked at us and shifted uncomfortably, he knew he was at the bottom of the pecking order here. 

“And you haven’t aged a day I swear!” Jezebel said in turn eyeing me up and down, her tongue even darting out to wet her lips. She obviously remembered what an amazing lover I was. Too bad for her she no longer could hold my interest. 

“Let me introduce my dance partner.” I said with excitement. “This is Adara.” I introduced her as we sat down. Jezebel looked at Adara and dismissed her almost immediately, for some reason that bothered me although I didn’t quite know why.

“Oh the human exchange student?” Jezebel said with a laugh. “I didn’t realize you’d become charitable.”

Adara began to scowl and I laughed. “I don’t think that’s true. Do you think I’m charitable, Adara?” I asked her and she snorted a laugh. “Doubtful.” she huffed.

“Jezebel dear, you know I always do things with purpose. Adara is an amazing dancer. She’ll only elevate me on the dance floor.”

Jezebel huffed. “For a human you mean.” I shrugged. “We'll see….but I’ll warn you.” I said with narrowed eyes. “I wouldn’t let Lucifer catch you disparaging this little human, she’s practically a little sister to him.” 

I watched with delight as Jezebel paled, she’d already had one not so pleasant run in with Lucifer in the past and I doubt she wanted another one. 

“But not to you?” she finally found her voice and asked me, her eyes narrowed.

“Oh no, I don’t think of Adara as a sister at all.” I said with a grin as I squeezed Adara’s hand that I hadn’t released. Adara was about to say something when Diavolo stood up to make his announcement. Ooh this should be good. I thought. 

  
  


**Adara’s POV**

I hadn’t noticed that Asmo still held my hand until he made that ridiculous statement and squeezed my hand. Female demon’s notoriously did not like me and being around one of Asmo’s past lovers was almost as nauseating as being around one of his current lovers. I could tell by the look in Jezebel’s eyes that she was hoping to become current again, and as soon as possible. Once again I had to hold back the vomit.

Lord Diavolo was standing up to speak and I held my tongue and pulled my hand away from Asmo and turned my attention towards our host. I listened as Diavolo thanked us for our participation and wished us all good luck. 

“Now I want to remind you of the changes I’ve made, you all should have received letters a few days ago.” this caught my attention and I turned to Asmo. 

"Do you know what he’s talking about?” I whispered. Asmo’s eyes widened. “Oh dear, I must have forgotten to show you that letter...it was addressed to both of us you see and delivered to my room.” I rolled my eyes and resumed listening to Lord Diavolo since I had no clue what these changes were, I’d already missed him saying something about interviews.

“I hope you’ll all enjoy staying in the Palace for the duration of the competition, everyone is required to stay with their dance partner, no room swapping and the rules of the palace have been provided by Barbatos in each room. I ask that you all respect Barbatos, his rules are law here.” he laughed at his own joke. Barbatos next to him looked barely amused and Lucifer and I made eye contact, I think he could see the horror on my face and he didn’t look very happy himself. 

I was still processing this information when Diavolo concluded his message and dinner began. There was no way I was staying in a room with Asmo! I am only human after all, there’s only so much a human can do to resist someone so beautiful and...persistent.

I saw a heated conversation end between Diavolo and Lucifer as Lucifer began to head our way I turned to Asmo who quickly wiped away the smug look on his face but he wasn’t fast enough. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this!” I hissed. “Well I couldn’t have you dropping out at the last minute could I! Think of how that would make me look!” 

“I don’t even have any of my things!” I was grasping at excuses at this point. 

Asmo smiled smugly. “I already packed for you and had your things delivered.”

“What?! You know I don’t like you going through my clothes Asmo!” I cringed to think of what he might have packed for me.

I tried to ignore Jezebel who was watching us keenly and smiling to herself about gods knew what. I saw her face pale once again as Lucifer’s baritone voice sounded behind me. 

“Asmo I need to talk to you.”

I took this opportunity to get up and find some fresh air. 

  
  


**Luke’s POV**

“There’s your chance Luke.” Simeon spoke and nudged me from my chair. We’d been keeping an eye on Adara. Simeon was under the impression that Asmo had developed an unhealthy obsession with Adara and we knew he helped orchestrate these changes. Lord Diavolo was so lost in his own amusements he never thought to think about how he was affecting others. Typical Demon!

As Angels, her friends and fellow exchange students it was our duty to help protect Adara as best we could. She was sweet and good and already been through enough. I wished she could come rest easy in the celestial realm with Simeon and I, she deserved better than a family of demons. I scowled as I picked up the package we had stowed under the table. We’d had this gift made special when we heard she’d be sharing a room with the demon of lust.

Oh it just made me so angry to think about him trying to take advantage of her. I was so angry I almost forgot to be nervous when I approached Adara on the open veranda. 

“Hey Adara.” I greeted her quietly as not to startle her. She turned her beautiful smile on me. The one that always made me uncomfortable and made my cheeks turn pink.

“I’m sorry you’re in this mess but I would like to remind you that you seem to get yourself into them! I told you from the beginning you can never trust a demon!” I didn’t mean to lecture her but it was just so hard to keep my feelings inside.

“Simeon and I had this made for you...it’s protection if you insist on following through with this farce...we know how much dance means to you…” I handed her the gift box.

So many times I had wished I could heal her and then maybe she’d be happy in the human realm and could forget about these demons. But it was forbidden. 

Adara smiled and looked at the box curiously as she took off the top. She fingered the material inside and looked at me with confusion. “A nightgown?” she asked. “I’m sorry but how is this supposed to help me?” 

I blushed and hurried to explain. “It’s a c-chastity nightgown...it’s infused with an aura that will repel unwanted advances.”

Adara’s cheeks pinked at my explanation. “Ooh. I see. Ummm Thank you.” her eyes darted away.

Ugh. This was so embarrassing, why couldn’t Simeon have delivered it himself! He was always making me do the embarrassing parts. 

“But just so you know...I think you should just quit this whole thing. Who knows what Asmo might try and who knows what other silly things Lord Diavolo might throw your way.” I told her with no shortage of indignant rage.

She laughed, a beautiful sound and patted my shoulder. “Thanks Luke. You’re like my own guardian Angel.” She gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek and walked back to her table with her gift in hand, my cheeks turned bright red and I was thankful Simeon wasn’t around to tease me.


	8. Asmo's POV

Adara had slipped away when Lucifer came to lecture and warn me about how I should behave while staying under Lord Diavolo’s roof...BORING! I couldn’t understand how someone as flawless as Lucifer could be such a drag sometimes. I shook my head, it was such a shame he couldn’t let loose once in a while.

I didn’t want to think about Lucifer right now though, I had a delicious little dance partner to track down. It had been hard to pull myself away from the party and all the people who were sane, as in happy to lavish me with their love and attention as befitting someone as amazing as myself. 

There was only one place I hadn’t looked for her yet and that was our shared bedroom. Oh I was just giddy with the mere thought of it. We were going to be sharing a room for weeks! Oh and I might have bribed someone on the housekeeping staff to make sure we got a room with only one bed...hehe. Now I didn’t expect to make much headway tonight but there was no way she’d resist me for so long in such close quarters, especially not after days and days of our hot bodies moving so sensually together on the dance floor…

I needed to calm myself down! The only downside to my plan is that I’d have to deny myself the pleasure of others for the time being, if Adara caught wind of that it would definitely undo all my hard work...ugh she was such a prude. It drove me mad that I wanted her so much, no one was worth this were they???

I had finally tracked down our room when the door opposite ours opened. Oh it was Jezebel! This could prove to be a complication. I better shut this down right away. Jezebel was wearing a sexy little number, but if you asked me, she was trying just a little too hard. You can’t seduce the avatar of lust after all. I almost laughed out loud at the thought. 

“Asmodeus darling why don’t you join us?” she purred and licked her lips overtly. You could just tell she had been lying in wait for me to come by and I wondered if she hadn’t bribed someone to get her room close to mine! Well I couldn’t really blame her for trying, once someone got a taste...well let’s just say they would never forget me. 

“Sorry darling.” I faked a pout, “But I have other plans tonight.” My hand hard reached for my door knob as Jezebel frowned. 

“Not with that human?” her voice practically dripped with disgust and I could feel myself growing weary of her. She was so draining. I let go of the handle and sauntered over to her, her smile growing as if she thought she changed my mind...as if! Ha! 

I smiled coldly at her as I caged her in with my arms on her door frame. “Sorry Jezebel, you’ll have to find someone else to play with...you’re just...hmmm...how do I put this? Sooo last season for me.” I smirked when her jaw practically hit the floor, stunned into silence as I turned and entered my room, closing the door on her still stunned expression. 

I forgot about Jezebel the moment I entered and heard Adara moving around in the bathroom. Oh I wonder what nightie she decided to wear tonight?! I thought wickedly. I’d gone through her under things and sleep wear only to find she had the most dreadful taste still, she hadn’t kept anything I’d given her the year before. So of course I had to go and replace it all again and had packed some very spicy items for our stay. And of course she had no choice but to wear what I had packed for her because her only alternative would be to go nude, something unfortunately I knew she wouldn’t do. 

I took the opportunity to undress and slip into a robe, I had time to artfully arrange myself on the edge of the bed before she emerged from the bathroom. 

Adara came stomping out of the bathroom with a look of rage on her face that could rival Satan. She still had her toothbrush in her mouth and her hair was piled like a giant nest on top of her head. My mouth almost fell open in horrified shock when I saw what she was wearing. Nothing I packed her and I could only wonder where she found the hideous thing she was wearing. It was basically a full length gown, virginal white and covered her from neck to ankles, the material looked thick and hung off her form like a sack. It was as if she was intentionally trying to look as terrible as possible. I smirked though, it didn’t matter what she wore nothing would dissuade me from my goal. Even in her virginal potato sack nightgown she was still beautiful and my desire for her was not diminished. 

Still I couldn’t help the grimace that twisted on my face as I asked her. “Where did you find that hideous thing? I packed you so many lovely things to wear!”

Her hand pulled the toothbrush out of her mouth as she violently pointed it at me. She went to say something but realized her mouth was full of spit, she marched into the bathroom, I heard the sound of running water before she stomped out again. Still brandishing her toothbrush at me. Honestly she looked so ridiculous it was sort of cute. 

“If you think I am so stupid to think that you didn’t have something to do with the fact that there’s only ONE bed in this room and…” she closed her eyes and took a calming breath. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. Tomorrow I’ll go get my own clothes.” she seemed to be speaking more to herself than to me. 

I frowned when she COMMANDED ME to move. Once I was off the bed she furiously built a wall with the extra pillows down the middle of the bed before climbing into the side she had claimed. I smirked, like pillows could keep away the avatar of lust. It was cute really, like a child trying to hide under their blankets from the boogeyman. 

I turned so my back was to her when I let my room fall to the floor. I knew she had seen my glorious backside when a small squawk of surprise left her lips. “What are you doing?!” she hissed at me. I looked at her over my shoulder. “Oh don’t you know? I sleep in the nude.” I winked and she averted her eyes as I crawled under the covers.

“Try anything and you’ll regret it.” she growled at me as she turned on her side, showing me her back. 

I grinned and snuggled up close to the pillow barrier she had erected. I blew air on the back of her neck and watched the hair raise. “Stop that.” she hissed, but I noted, she did not command me. Interesting. I started to think about the things she’d eventually let me do to her when I got a wiff of something foul. 

“Ugh! What is that terrible stench!” I gagged.

I heard Adara take exaggerated sniffs “I don’t smell anything.” she shrugged. 

“You’ve got to be kidding! It’s horrible!” I practically shouted. That’s when I noticed it, celestial magic. I looked at Adara suspiciously and pulled the covers back.

“What are you doing!?” She shouted and tried to pull the blankets back up as I scrutinized the nightgown she was wearing. 

“Who gave this to you?” I demanded as I reached out for her sleeve and received a nasty shock. “This is a chastity enchantment.” I hissed at the familiar magic that I hadn’t in an extremely long time. 

“It was a gift from Simeon and Luke.” she finally replied and looked at me with a smug grin. That is until she remembered I was naked and her face turned red and she turned away again.

I was too irritated to stay in bed now. I couldn’t sleep next to that….horrible magic. Ugh it made me feel nauseous. I needed some fresh air. This was NOT how tonight was supposed to go. Getting out of bed I dressed quickly and left the room, Adara said nothing as I escaped her and her nauseating night wear. 

Normally I thought Luke was adorable and Simeon too handsome for his own good, a waste really, but tonight I wanted to tear them to shreds.

“Oi! There you are!” I heard the grating sound of Mammon’s voice calling out to me from down the hallway. He was the last person I wanted to speak to right now, Adara’s faithful lapdog. I rolled my eyes.

“What do you want Mammon? I’m not in the mood.” I turned on him and snapped. I was this close to unleashing my demon form and throwing a real fit. Lucifer would have my hide but at the moment I couldn’t care less!

I was torn between mild curiosity and annoyance when Mammon started to blush and rub his neck. “Well spit it out!” I demanded.

“I just wanted to uh..warn you...about Adara.” he started. What was this? Now I was intrigued. Mammon’s face twisted into one of anger and looked me in the eye. “First off! Ya better not try anything with her or else!” he warned me. I raised an eyebrow and then he softened again. “Look I don’t really feel comfortable tell you this, but since you’re gonna be sharing a room and I can’t do nuthin’ about that…”

“Mammon!” I snapped, I really was losing my patience.

“She has nightmares.” Mammon finally blurted out. “Sometimes...and if she does you just need to give her space ok? I meant it! Don’t try to hold her or touch her until she wakes up OK?”

“Alright alright!” I agreed, throwing up my hands. It’s not like I could touch her with the nightgown on anyway. 

“She’s been hurt, okay. I promised her I'd never let anything happen to her and...ya better not make me have to kill my own brother okay?!” My brows rose, he seemed pretty serious. 

"For Diavolo’s sake Mammon! What sort of monster do you think I am?” I gasped. “I have too many adoring fans and lovers, I’m not so pathetic I’d have to force myself on one little human.” I scoffed. 

Mammon stared at me for a moment longer. Seemingly mollified he finally left me in peace. This was interesting information though. Perhaps this was the reason she was so resistant to me, maybe if I could find out more it would give me the key to helping her drop her guard. It looked like I had some snooping around to do tomorrow. Thanks Mammon, I thought to myself. I guess you’re not completely useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I know Asmo isn't very likable in this story yet, I'm exploring his character as a true narcissist but eventually I will dig in deeper than that. It is a slow burn for sure. I appreciate any feedback and comments =D


	9. Adara's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the music I listened to for the dance scene in this Chapter if you want to Listen too https://youtu.be/tt6wviU9Rc4

I was sharing a laugh with the Angel’s when I reported that the nightgown was a success. Asmo had fled the room, seeking out more accommodating company I’m sure. The idea of him spending the night across the hall with Jezebel stung but I quickly shoved the feeling down, not wanting to give it any merit. Today I felt strong and ready to face anything that Asmo or the Devildom threw at me and I wasn’t going to undermine myself. 

Tonight was the opening of the competition and everyone was doing the Demon waltz, an easy dance so it would be important to execute it perfectly with grace and personal style to stand out from the other dancers. It had taken some work to find a compromise between their styles so that we would compliment each other. Asmo of course had a way of trying to make it about himself instead of the dance and I had to constantly keep him in line. However I did discover that when he was serious about something he had an incredible work ethic while bringing his passion. It was an admirable trait. I knew he possessed them, but sometimes I would forget when his aggressive flirtations drove me to aggravation. 

I sighed. Why couldn’t Asmo just love me like the rest of his brothers? Why did I have to be attracted to him despite his many flaws? I knew why Asmo couldn’t love me, platonic or otherwise. He was a narcissist and I assumed demon narcissists were even worse off than human ones. On top of that he was the Avatar of Lust. A relationship was impossible, no, I wouldn’t give in to this attraction. I wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

“Adara! Adara? Are you alright?” Luke was shaking my arm gently and Simeon was looking at me with slightly narrowed eyes as he sipped his tea.

“Oh sorry Luke!” I had been tuning out Luke’s latest rant about demons and had lost myself in my own thoughts. 

Luke patted my hand sympathetically. “You should probably go get some rest before your big performance tonight.”

“Yes, you should go.” Simeon smiled. “And remember you can always come to us for help.” he said, giving me a hug as I stood to take my leave. I nodded at the Palace guard waiting outside Purgatory Hall as he escorted me silently back to the Palace. Lord Diavolo had assigned me a guard for when the brother’s wouldn’t be around to keep an eye out for me. I thanked the demon when we arrived back and he only grunted and nodded in response. I didn’t think he was too keen on having to watch out for the little human.

I was relieved when Asmo wasn’t in our room as I decided to take a short nap before I’d have to start getting ready for the evening. Barbatos had a scrumptious lunch delivered and waiting. I told myself not to get used to the pampering. This whole thing was going to be exhausting juggling classes and this competition. The other brother’s were already complaining that I didn’t have enough time to spend with them. 

“Wake up darling. Adara! Adara wake up!” someone’s voice was calling me back to reality. 

I opened my eyes to see Asmo hovering over me looking annoyed. “Come on lazy. Get out of bed, we’ve got to get ready!” he shook his head. “You’ve been hanging out with Belphie too much, he’s rubbing off on you.” he chided. 

There was no mention of the night before. No flirting. Asmodeus was all business as he began bossing me around. “I made a few slight changes to our costumes for tonight. I hope you don’t mind.” he told me in a tone that really told me he didn’t care if I did mind. I braced myself when I inspected the dress he had hanging up, expecting it to be more revealing but to my relief it wasn’t. 

Hours later Asmo was done with our hair and makeup, I swear he spent just as much time on his hair as mine when mine fell all the way to my waist! This was a fairly slow dance so he left it down, curled but pulled back and pinned from my face. Every touch of his had been with purpose, there had been no lingering, no teasing, no flirting. Even as he ushered me out of the bathroom, urging me to change into my gown he disappeared back into the bathroom and shut the door. No offers to help me dress, no lingering looks or winks. Honestly I was stunned. Maybe the chastity nightgown had worked better than I thought. I should be happy, elated really, but a part of me missed the attention. I wanted to pull that part out of me, stomp it out of existence. 

I was honestly in a daze as we entered the ballroom. I didn’t hear Lord Diavolo’s speech. It was surreal to be dancing like this again. Satan had stopped by earlier and renewed the charm that connected me to Asmo’s power, through our pact, fueling it so to speak. I felt that familiar tingle of nerves before a big performance. It was a heady, anxious feeling. 

Asmo was leading me around the room, making small talk with everyone until we took our seats. This was the opening dance and the only one where we would perform with all the other dancers at the same time. Whomever didn’t stand out could be eliminated from the competition tonight. Even if we didn’t flawlessly execute there was no way the human exchange student paired with the Avatar of Lust wasn’t going to stand out like a sore thumb, I just hoped it would be in a good way. Asmo could be embarrassing with his ostentatious ways. My style had always been less about the appearance and more about the emotion and feeling behind the movements. I didn’t want to dazzle my audience with flashy colors and fabrics. I’d rather wear a sackcloth and move my audience with the emotion and language of my movements, paired of course with the perfect music. Thinking of music, I was worried for when the time came that we’d have to pick our own music, I had a feeling that Asmo and my own tastes would differ greatly. 

I’d come to realize quickly why Asmo was so fond of dance. It didn’t take me long to realize that so much about the Devildom was centered around seduction. Their dances were no different. The demon waltz told the story of the first meeting, the first flirtation you could say. When the demon first attempts to lure their...victim.

Asmodeus and I had been practicing for a couple weeks now yet as we made our way onto the dance floor and took our starting positions my heart was hammering in my chest. Asmo and I were almost eye level while I was wearing heels, in fact the only reason he was still taller than me was because he too was wearing heels. I was relieved that we were not touching yet and I hoped Asmo could’t feel my nerves through our pact bond. 

Dancing with demons was different to the human partners I was used to, they had so much power and if they were skilled they could move hauntingly slow or dizzyingly fast. Asmo had footwork that I couldn’t dream of keeping up with as a human. What most demon’s lacked in their skill set was connection, emotion, sure they could easily look perfect but it didn’t necessarily evoke the same feeling. The first time I’d witnessed a choreographed dance at one of Lord Diavolo’s balls I’d been in awe of the beauty of it but after a while I could see through the wall of beauty, past the seduction and found it without vital life. Beautiful on the outside but lacking something, a certain spark of...love I suppose?

The lighting and ambiance of the ballroom was haunting, the multiple chandeliers hanging had hundreds of candles lit. I mildly wondered how they kept the hot wax from falling to the floor. I had to hand it to Asmo for our dance costumes tonight. They were straight out of a fairy tale and not as loud and obnoxious in color or pattern as he could sometimes go for. The skirting was huge but cut perfectly so that I wouldn’t trip over it and surprisingly not heavy. I knew it was going to glide around us like a dream. 

I waited nervously until that first note, the first steps of our dance began and I was transported, everything else fell away. Nothing outside this dance existed. 

Asmodeus had transformed too, not just in his demonic form, all the demon’s had, making me stand out even more. His countenance had transformed as well, he looked more austere, I saw a glimmer of Lucifer in him at that moment. He looked like a demonic prince coming to steal my soul away as he looked at me like he wanted nothing more, as if nothing else existed outside of him and I. 

Asmo bowed, yet his eyes never left me, his prey. I stepped back, only for him to follow. I turned and he turned with me. No matter how I tried to escape his notice the demon was faster, more agile. These cat and mouse steps continued until we moved into the next part of the dance. Our hands never quite touched, his never quite connecting to the small of my back, his wrist almost to mine, his fingers barely skating over an arm or the back of my neck. I was done trying to flee and now I was beginning to give into his charms. My eyes never left his now and I returned his wicked smirk with shy smiles. 

Then the music picked up and his hand fully connected with my waist as he stepped closer, my back arching as he dipped me and then brought me back up, almost releasing me before pulling me close again. Near and far our steps took us round the dance floor. I felt as if I was a puppet on strings that only he could pull as he led me round. Towards the end of the dance there was a series of twirls that I did on my own, out of his embrace until he caught me in a lift and we ended the song that way as he spun me with him, my gown sparkling in the light and floating around us like a sea of fabric. I stared down at him as if transfixed and wholly in his grasp now.

The music faded as Asmo let me slide down his body back to the floor. His forehead leaned against mine and even though his face was too close to see properly I knew he was smiling. My heart was hammering and my breath came fast. I was still floating on a cloud, caught up in the moment of perfect harmony between us. I could feel the pact between us thrumming with power. His lips on my forehead made me crash back to reality as I parted from him. “Good job.” I told him almost breathlessly ignoring the almost chaste kiss he’d place on my forehead. Every place we had connected during our dance seemed to burn and throb now and I wondered if he had done something to me. The applause was still thundering around us as we took our seats. 

Asmo took my hand as we awaited our scores. I thought about pulling away but he had been a good partner and this was our moment to enjoy together so I let it slide. To my astonishment we scored the highest, a 98 out of 100! I grinned at Asmo happily but he only scoffed. “Are they crazy? We were perfect!”

“Don’t be a poor sport.” I scolded him, but I wasn’t going to let him ruin my mood. Soon we were surrounded by his brothers, congratulating us. Asmo perked up under the attention, especially when Lucifer praised him. “We looked good together out there didn’t we.” Asmo beamed. Mammon glared at his brother for a moment. “Chh! You only look good because you’ve got this little lady on your arm.” Mammon gave me one of his dazzling smiles, I batted at his muscled arm. “Oh stop!” I laughed. Asmo pouted, probably unhappy that his brother’s were giving me a little more attention than him. I was in such a good mood though that I decided to throw him a bone. 

“Thanks everyone but I couldn’t have done it with Asmo. He’s actually an incredible dance partner.” I told them and gave Asmo a rare smile. 

“Oh Adara!” he used the opportunity to wrap his arms around my shoulders as his eyes watered. “That’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!” and then he pressed his lips on my cheek. 

“Okay that’s enough.” I said, shrugged out of his embrace. “Don’t go ruining it.” I said with a roll of my eyes. I noticed Lucifer looking at me intently and gave him a small smile. He seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking about and gave me a smile in return. 

“You two should get good rest tonight. I expect you at RAD tomorrow, on time.” he gave a pointed look to Asmo. 

Shortly after we were overrun by Asmo’s “fans” and I used the opportunity to sneak away. There was a banquet dinner being held afterwards but honestly I was too tired for it. Lucifer had a point, we still had to go to all our classes and get all our homework done too.

I snuck in early to grab a plate of food to take back to my room at the Palace. I wasn’t surprised to find Beel already there, somehow balancing three plates as he filled them up with food. 

“Hey Beel.” I greeted him with a smile. He flinched but managed not to drop anything. I giggled, he was probably worried about getting caught by someone who would lecture him. “Hey Adara.” he greeted me warmly as I grabbed a small plate and began filling it with the foods I knew wouldn’t make me sick. I avoided the table where things skittered and squirmined in dishes all together. “Hey if anyone asks where I am tonight just let them know I’ve gone to bed early okay.”

Beel nodded his head. I had followed him to a table where he set his food down. “You looked beautiful out there tonight.” he told me and gave me a sticky kiss on my cheek. I was used to them by now. “Goodnight.” he told me sweetly before diving into his food. Probably hoping to get another refill before the rest of the guests arrived. “Thanks Beel, goodnight.” I returned his kiss as he chewed and he flushed. I smiled as I walked away, Beel was always giving me sweet sticky kisses but anytime I returned them he’d turn into a tomato. Ahh, he was the cutest. 

To my surprise Asmo was waiting for me in the room. I stared at him blankly with half a roll sticking out of my mouth. I blinked and quickly swallowed the bread. I had hoped for some peace and quiet before bed and wondered why he wasn’t at dinner surrounded by his sycophants, I mean fans. 

I didn’t even notice the fact he was holding a wrapped gift in his hands until he stood and approached me with a smile. He traded my plate for the gift. “What’s this?” I asked with a hint of suspicion in my voice. 

Asmo smiled, his hands were clasped behind his back and he leaned in towards me a bit looking down at the box. “It’s a truce.” he told me. 

“A truce I asked?” Still confused. Asmo nodded, “Yes, let’s start over okay? You were amazing out there tonight and I really want to win this thing you know? I want us to get along I want this to be a good experience for both of us.” he explained.

It was the most mature thing Asmo had ever said to me, probably. I lifted the lid down to see a pink nightgown. I lifted it out, clothing and even undergarments were not an unusual gift to receive from Asmo but I was curious as to how he thought this would help in a truce. 

Hmm. The fabric was a dusty sage green and silky, it didn’t cover nearly as much as the chastity nightgown did but it was modest enough though. The most surprising part was that it looked like something I might have chosen for myself, definitely not something Asmo would have picked for me. Except maybe for the color that complimented my strawberry blonde hair well. 

“Umm…” I honestly didn’t know what to say.

Asmo sighed. “I really can’t stand you wearing that god awful nightgown those angels gave you.” he pouted. “Not only is it hideous but I don't want you to feel like you need to wear it either. I’ll behave I promise.” he smiled. 

I sighed but couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips. It seemed like an honest enough response. “Okay...truce...but as long as you behave yourself.” I warned him and left to the bathroom to change into the new nightgown. 

The nightgown didn’t hang on me like a sack, it did show off my figure but not too suggestively, just in a flattering sort of way. Overall it was acceptable. 

“Ahh! That’s much better.” Asmo beamed appreciatively as I came back into our room. “Thanks.” I responded dryly. 

“Don’t mention it darling.” he winked and then he left me alone in our room. I stared after his long after the door had shut behind him trying to make sense of what had just happened. With a shrug I returned to my food before crawling back into bed. Even though I was exhausted, sleep wouldn’t come as my mind raced over the details of our waltz earlier, again my body started to burn. I didn’t think I could get anymore attracted to the Avatar of Lust but I was wrong, I was starting to think this whole dance competition had been a very bad idea. Maybe it wasn’t too late to back out or...find another partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Just a note that I am not a dancer, just an appreciator of such things so if I'm vague or explain something wrong, sorry! Hopefully I'll be able to convey it well enough. 
> 
> Have you ever had a relationship (friendship or otherwise) with a real narcissist?? I have had a few in my life which I'm drawing on to color the way Adara sees things with Asmo. 
> 
> Comments, thoughts, theories etc. always appreciated. Love hearing from ya'll =D


	10. Mixed POV

Asmo’s POV

As Adara and I had danced, I had become transfixed. I don’t know what had been different from the practices, maybe it was the ambiance or the fact that we were dressed to play the part. No, it was the smile and the passion in her eyes. During practices she’d scowl and glare, we’d argue. Tonight she had played her part, the professional dancer. The Demon Waltz was a flirtation and she was flirting with me, with her body, her smiles and eyes. Before I had thought a taste would cure me of my fixation on Adara but tonight I had seen the truth as I looked into her eyes. A taste could never satisfy me. I had to make Adara mine and mine alone, I needed her complete surrender and adoration. 

I had already arranged for the new nightgown that morning, sent one of my little sweethearts out to run some errands for me. They had barely returned in time for me to beat Adara back to the room, I knew she’d try to slip out as soon as she could. I’d have to teach her to enjoy the spotlight, she’d be spending enough of her time in it with me after all.

She had looked at me and she couldn’t hide the hint of softness in her gaze as she had accepted my so-called truce. No my dearest, it was just one play in the game of desire she didn’t know she was playing with me yet. I’d weave a web around her that she couldn’t escape and like a clever spider, I’d make sure she didn’t realize the danger she was in until it was too late. She was a formidable opponent but I could feel her attraction to me, it was the chink in her armour and it would only take time to break down her walls.Time was something I had in abundance after all... I shivered in anticipation. It was almost too much to bear, I was a creature of instant gratification after all. Yet I also knew that the waiting would make the victory that much more powerful. The release, that much sweeter.

I rejoined the others at the banquet and let my desire cool before I returned to the room unless I did something rash or hasty. I wasn’t as strong willed as some of my other brothers, it wasn’t a trait I’d ever felt the need to develop. I lived in the moment, I seized what I wanted when I wanted it. I tried to keep my spirits up by flirting and indulging in a little demonus before I made my way back to our room to sleep. I did want to try to stay on Lucifer’s good side after all, I didn’t need him sniffing too close to us and discovering my plans and attempting to interfere. 

I entered our room quietly, as I suspected my little darling was already asleep and while she’d accepted the gift and was wearing the new nightgown she had still put the pillow barrier up again. I shook my head as I undressed and slipped into the bed. I stared at the ceiling and tried not to think about her soft breaths and slow heartbeat. I tried not to imagine the body underneath the silky green fabric. Maybe sharing a room hadn’t been my best idea, the temptation was so great and tempted me to throw away my plans even when I knew it was foolish.

I huffed in annoyance, I hated when I couldn’t sleep. I needed my beauty rest after all, I couldn’t risk Adara waking up before me and seeing me with sleep deprived skin. I turned on my side and propped myself up on an elbow to peer over at Adara. I tried not to mimic her expression when I saw her sleeping face frowning in the dark. Her features pinched painfully. I wanted to reach out and smooth the lines from her forehead. I’d need to get her a cream to prevent premature wrinkles if she was going to be doing this much frowning in her sleep. 

She shifted and at first I thought she was waking up, but she was mumbling in her sleep. I couldn’t quite catch what she was saying though. My eyebrows rose in concern when she began crying and thrashing around in her sleep, getting more tangled in sheets. In that moment I had forgotten Mammon’s warning as I instinctively reached out and grabbed her arms, worried that she might hurt herself in her madness. She was stronger than I expected and began screaming and fighting me in her sleep. Before I knew what I was doing I had straddled her and was trying to pin her down. 

“Adara wake up!” I pleaded with her, not knowing what to do. Her eyes flew open and she looked at me with so much fear in her eyes. “Adara honey it’s alright.” I tried to coo. But she wasn’t seeing me, she was seeing something else, not quite in the present as she screamed again and pleaded with me. That’s when I remembered what Mammon had told me and I leaped off of her as quickly as I could. 

I scooped her up in my arms and sat back on the bed and rocked her. She kept screaming and her fists were beating on my chest. I was going to be really put out if she left bruises on my delicate skin come morning but for now I couldn’t concentrate on that. I was whispering sweet nothings in her ear, I was trying to get her to calm down when she finally fully woke up. She stopped hitting me and looked up at my face with tear stained eyes. I had never seen my Adara look so fragile or vulnerable, so innocent. Her beauty was almost blinding in that moment it took everything not to turn away from her at that moment. 

“Asmo?” her shaking voice, husky from her screaming, called out to me. 

“Yes it’s me darling, you were having a nightmare.” I told her as I used one hand to brush the hair that was stuck on her face with sweat. Normally that sort of thing would disgust me but I was too preoccupied to care at the moment. Adara’s rigid body went lax in my arms as she sagged against me, her face was in my chest as she began sobbing. 

I was really out of my element now, I was only used to women throwing themselves in my arms with lust and passion, sometimes anger but I didn’t know what to do with this. “It’s alright. I’ve got you my dear.” I told her softly hoping that would soothe her. I brushed her hair with my fingers and softly stroked her back, she seemed to like this and relaxed further into me. This felt nice, her body heat melding with my own was intoxicating. I could feel my desire building again and tried to tamp it down. She’d really never forgive me if I tried to pull something now. 

I maneuvered us so that we could lay back down, I expected her to roll over at that point and escape my embrace but she didn’t. I couldn’t help the small smile that sprang on my face as she continued to clutch onto me and slowly drifted back to sleep as I continued to stroke her hair and back. Mammon hadn’t been joking around about these nightmares, something stabbed at my chest. I didn’t like the thought that some human had done this to my little darling. Adara was too bright, too spirited to be haunted like this. But now I felt like I was seeing the whole Adara more clearly now. She was a creature of light but there was a shadow hanging over her. Part of me wanted to exploit this weakness I had found but another part of me wanted to see her freed of it. If I saved her would she fly into my arms or could this darkness bring us closer together? I needed more details. At least her continued tears had squashed my desire and that allowed me to drift off into slumber with Adara snuggled into my side. 

  
  


Adara’s POV

Slumber was slowly releasing me from its warm embrace...very warm embrace. Why was I so warm? I felt a body next to mine, I was wrapped around this body. Did Mammon come in last night? I tried to recall, I should move before he wakes up, he always got so embarrassed when I ended up wrapping around him in my sleep. But this person didn’t smell spicy like Mammon always did, they smelt like roses. Roses! My mind awoke with a jolt. Asmo...the nightmare...oh god I was so embarrassed. That’s when I realized I was clutching onto a very naked Asmo. 

I almost sighed with relief when I very easily slipped away from him. Sometimes Mammon would hold me like a vice, impossible to get away without waking him. I slipped into the bathroom to collect myself. I couldn’t believe I’d let myself be so vulnerable with Asmodeus, of all people! But what did I expect? I had these nightmares too often to hide them from him. I was nervous, there was no knowing how Asmo would play this. 

When I finally exited the bathroom Asmo was sitting up in bed, luckily he’d thrown a robe on and he already looked perfect. From the mirror I already knew the mess I was. I looked at the demon warily but he smiled at me. “There you are! I thought I’d never get a turn in the bathroom.” he winked as he rose from the bed with a languorous stretch and then sashayed his way to the bathroom. Was he just going to play it off like it never happened? Fine by me I guess. He’d be in the bathroom forever so it gave me plenty of time to think and wake up. 

A knock at our door revealed Barbatos with a tray of food. “I heard you had a difficult night and Asmodeus asked me to make you something special for breakfast this morning.” he said by way of explanation as he made his way into the room and set the tray on our table. “Lord Diavolo has specifically asked that I make sure your stay in the Palace is as comfortable as possible so if you need anything from me please do not hesitate to ask.” he bowed and left the room as I thanked him, too embarrassed to say anything else. Did Asmo give him details!? I lifted the lid on the tray and smiled when I saw bacon, eggs and orange juice. Human realm food. Barbatos was the best! I sat happily and thought maybe I should thank Asmo for asking for this, it was awfully generous. It was suspicious actually. I wondered belatedly if the food was poisoned. Not to kill me but hex me or something...I shrugged. The food was delicious and I was hungry. I doubted that Barbatos would let something like that slip by him. But wait, I woke up first, when did he call Barbatos? In the short time I was in the bathroom?

By the time I was dressed and ready for class Asmo was still, unsurprisingly, in the bathroom. “We’re going to be late!” I hollered. Normally I’d just take off without him but he’d been nice since yesterday and I felt like maybe I should be nice back. Hopefully it wouldn’t give him any ideas. 

“I’ll wait five more minutes and then I’m leaving without you!” I called from the otherside of the bathroom door. 

I was just about to leave him behind when he finally came out and thankfully he’d taken his uniform in with him and was ready to go. I had saved him a muffin from the tray since I noticed there was no food here for him and he did have a sweet tooth. He grabbed a cloth napkin from the table first before he took the muffin from me. I wanted to roll my eyes at how finicky he was about everything. “Thanks darling!” he smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Another quick, chaste kiss from Asmo...what was going on with him? I thought to myself. Had he given up on me? I didn’t like the fact that I was torn over that thought. I shook my head and quickened my pace to keep up with the energetic demon as we made our way to RAD. We didn’t have the chance to talk about what happened last night and for that I was relieved. 

Lucifer had practically pounced on us as soon as we walked onto campus but he was pleased we were on time. Mid way through the day I was ready to find Belphie and take a nap. I could barely keep my eyes open, the angels had noticed the dark circles under my eyes, them and Mammon had been on my case, asking me over and over if I was alright which I insisted I was. 

Once we were back at the Palace later that afternoon Barbatos assigned us all random dance genres. There was a mix of human and demon realm dances. I idly wondered about celestial realm dances. But since there were no angel participants I was doubtful that any of the demons here wanted to do dances from the celestial realm. 

We got hip-hop. I had to smirk and shake my head. Oh the things Diavolo did to entertain himself. This time I didn’t mind so much even if this was turning out to be a lot more involved than I had originally anticipated. I got to dance and that’s all that really mattered to me. But I was tired and sore since I had not really used these muscles in over a year. 

Back in our room Asmo and I argued for a while before we agreed on a theme and now we were browsing for music. Tomorrow we’d have to come up with our own choreography. I guess someone forgot to mention that choreographers were usually provided, but I didn’t mind. I liked coming up with my own routines and I could tell Asmo did too. I kept having to remind myself that my audience was demons and I needed our routines to appeal to our audience. That wrote off most of the typical love stories right there, which was fine by me since I really didn’t want to do a bunch of romantic routines with Asmo. 

The room had fallen silent for a while when Asmo looked over at me with a pout. “Are you going to tell me what that nightmare was about?” I stiffened, I’d hoped he hadn’t cared enough to ask. “I haven’t even told Mammon….and he’s my best friend here.” I shrugged. It didn’t feel right telling Asmo before Mammon when Mammon had been comforting me far longer than Asmo who had just found out about them. Asmo’s pout deepens, it was easy to tell he wasn’t happy with my response. 

“I had an abusive ex.” I sighed. “Now you know as much as Mammon. I really don’t want to discuss it further.” 

The cool touch of his hand on my cheek turning my face towards him startled me. “That’s fine if you’re not ready to talk about honey. Just remember that we’re all here for you.” he told me with a sincerity I almost believed. His touch felt good as I stared into his sunset eyes. “Thanks” I muttered and could feel my cheeks heating as I pulled away. Making my escape to the bathroom where I could splash some water on my cheeks. 

Asmo had been very sweet lately but I had to remind myself who he was, who I was and why I could never fall for his act. It couldn’t last and I wouldn’t let him use me and discard me. I looked at myself in the mirror. “I respect myself, my heart, mind and body. I am worthy of love.” I reminded myself as I gave myself my affirmations. With a weary sigh and I made myself ready for bed. Tomorrow not only would we have classes but we’d have to start practicing our new routine too.


	11. Asmo's POV

Spending so much time with Adara lately and trying to stay in her good graces had led to the longest dry spell of my existence since falling from heaven. I found a pretty little maid in the hallway all too willing to play with the avatar of lust. She giggled and rushed up the stairs as my fingers reached eagerly under her skirts. I felt like a creature dying of thirst in the desert and I couldn’t wait to satisfy my carnal urges. She had led me into a part of the Palace I’d never ventured into before, there was a thick layer of dust on everything. This annoyed me mildly, I didn’t like to fuck in filth, but my desire was too great to stop to look for a more pleasing place to play. 

I lifted the maid on top of a cloth covered table when a glint of something caught my eye. It was a mirror and my own reflection that attracted my attention. There was nothing I liked more than looking at myself while I took my pleasure so I pulled the little maid off the table and marched her towards the mirror as our tongues made a sensual dance. The mirror was still partially covered with a linen and I reached over to reveal the rest of it. 

I turned the little maid around and pressed my chest in her back as I began to unlace the front of her blouse. Her eyes were closed when I looked up to admire the image we made when my breath caught at our reflection. The little maid was gone and in her place was a naked writhing Adara, sucking on the fingers of my hand as my other clutched at her bosom. But I could still feel the maids outfit beneath my hand and the smell was all wrong. I knew it wasn’t Adara, it was just the maid but I was transfixed by the vision in the mirror. I’d have to investigate this magic more. 

I bent and kissed her neck, she arched into me. I tried to believe it was Adara but no matter the reflection that magic isn't strong enough for me to let myself be carried away into that fantasy. I growled in frustration, Ignoring the mirror I went back to work undressing the nameless little maid for real. Her eyes had been closed, letting herself be carried away by the aura of lust I exuded when she finally opened them and looked into the mirror. 

A startled gasp of alarm caught my attention as the little maid began to struggle against my touches. I looked up, the vision of Adara was still there but that wasn’t what had me shoving the little maid away from me, it was my own reflection that had me gasping in horror. I looked like an ugly beast in the mirror. The maid had spun around to look at me and then back to the mirror. She grabbed the cloth and tried to cover the mirror. “It’s cursed.” she commented breathlessly. I snatched the cloth from her and hissed at her to leave, my mood ruined. She began to protest until my demon form came out and my true power began emitting in my aura. Her eyes wide, she fled from the room. With my demon form present my reflection became even more hideous. I looked like a hideous monster straight out of a boss level on one of Leviathan’s games. I glared at the hideous effigy of myself in the mirror, my chest heaving in a mix of anxiety and offense. What sort of mirror was this to play with me so? First showing me Adara and then myself this way? 

I sent out tendrils of my power, seeking out the spell on this mirror. The mirrors magic fled before my own and tucked itself back away and my reflection wavered back to my beautiful self. “That’s better.” I scolded the mirror. What a naughty piece of work. I circled the mirror, looking for clues as to the maker, curiously wondering why Lord Diavolo had something like this tucked away back here. Giving up my fruitless search for clues, I tried lifting the mirror but it was surprisingly heavy. Hmmm, it wouldn’t do to strain myself...I laughed, I’m far too beautiful for labor after all. I took out my D.D.D. and scrolled through my contacts until I found some especially strong hunies of mine and sent them a quick message. I didn’t have to wait too long for them to arrive, but still, they could have gotten here a little sooner. “You’re soo late! I’ve been waiting forever!” I complained and pointed to the mirror. 

“Forgive us Asmodeus, we hurried as quick as we could.” one of them insisted, they both looked so cute and dejected. I patted them both on the cheeks as I passed by them. 

“I forgive you my cuties.” I laughed. “Now be gentle, don’t break my new toy.” I told them as they hauled the mirror behind me. I checked to make sure the hallways were clear. Luck was on my side as we made it all the way to Adara and I’s room without incident. I had them move it around the room until I found a suitable spot for it. I threw the cloth back over the mirror, making sure it was covered. 

“Thank you sooo much for your help!” I told my little sweeties as I gave them each a kiss on the cheek before pushing them towards the door. “We’ll get together again soon, okay? Bye!” I waved cutely before shutting the door with a sigh. I brushed my hands off and sighed. I gave the covered mirror a scowl, I still hadn’t gotten any relief and Adara would be back from studying with Satan soon. 

We would have to start rehearsing our third routine as soon as she got back. Our hip-hop routine had been a success. Many of our competitors just didn’t understand modern human dance which just gave Adara and I another advantage. Not that I needed much more than my looks and adoring fans to get me through this competition. Even though the rotten judges still hadn’t given us a perfect score, were they blind? Seriously…

I looked at the time, I needed to freshen up for my dear Adara. I wanted to take a long bath and possibly pleasure myself...but I didn’t have time for both and pleasuring oneself wasn’t quite as appealing as making sure I looked as dazzling as possible for our practice. After all there was no one here to praise me and tell me how wonderful I was...it just wasn’t the same. Anyone could get off, but not everyone could be worshiped for their skills and beauty. 

As I drifted languidly around the room, disrobing for a quick shower I thought fondly on our last performance. Adara had come up with the idea of a music box and I agreed, as long as she’d be my doll and let me wind her up...she had scowled prettily at my innuendo. Even so, we’d worked almost flawless together on that routine. If only Adara could be so accommodating and passionate in my arms outside our dance routines...then I’d be getting somewhere!

I smirked as I lathered the rose scented soap onto my body. We’d been given the succubus samba for our next dance. An extremely seductive and erotic dance to be sure. As much as I was looking forward to it, I knew it was going to be pure torture too. I was planning on playing Adara with a spoonful of her own medicine. That is, I was going to ignore her outside of the competition. Maybe not ignore her completely, then she’d just imagine I was upset with her, no I was just going to keep up the appearance of having lost interest in her. I knew she was attracted to me, I mean, who isn’t? I needed to see how deep it went, would it bother her to suddenly lose my interest? How would she react? These were the answers I was anxious for.

I had been lounging on the bed, taking selfies when Adara arrived, I frowned when Satan walked in with her, still chatting to her about some boring book. I rolled my eyes. 

“Satan darling!” I squealed, over excitedly. “Dear brother did you come to see your most beautiful brother? I know how much you appreciate art, it must be tough living in the house of lamentation without me right now.” 

Satan had stopped mid speech to give me a scathing glare as I smiled at him as if oblivious to his displeasure at being interrupted. He handed a book to Adara, ignoring me. 

“Hey! Are you ignoring me Satan? Did I embarrass you? It’s okay to admit your feelings in front of Adara.” I pouted. 

Satan just sighed, and gave Adara a quick kiss on her temple before he turned to leave. I just waved, “Don’t forget to come see our next performance! It’s the succubus samba!” Satan stopped to give me one last glare before shutting the door. 

Adara gave me a less than impressed look but I remained oblivious. “Are you ready for our succubus samba?” I asked her, wiggling my brows. 

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah about that. Lord Diavolo’s called in a choreographer.” she seemed to be suppressing some excitement about this. No doubt this made it feel more real to her. A nervous smile broke through as she looked at me and I could feel my heart tick a bit faster when she shone that beauty my way. 

“Oooh?” I asked, with a curious smile. “Don’t get too excited darling, demon choreographers can be hell to work with!” I laughed at my own joke. She merely rolled her eyes but laughed with me regardless. “Don’t underestimate me, I’ve worked with some real assholes in the human realm.” she scoffed. 

I jumped up from the bed. The succubus samba was sure to be spicy and this would work in my favor since she wouldn’t be able to argue with the choreographer or blame me for the suggestive moves. “Well let’s be off!” I took her hand and spun her towards the door and she laughed prettily as we made our way to the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone doing? Comments, theories, speculations, etc. always welcome and appreciated. ^_^
> 
> I decided I'm not going to describe out every dance they do, but if you're curious about their hip-hop routine it was inspired by this SYTYCD routine. https://youtu.be/2RoSORy2RUM


	12. Adara's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some mild blood play and and the tiniest amount of smut.

I was in a good mood as we made our way to the ballroom to meet the new choreographer, apparently a little comment I had made to Lord Diavolo last week had sparked this. Honestly, it didn’t take much with that guy. He was almost as easily influenced as much as he liked to manipulate and play with others. 

The Choreographer's name was Davinci and no, I don’t believe that was his real name. He was a very tall, elegant and refined looking demon. He sorta reminded me of Barbatos yet more flamboyant and dramatic like Asmo. Those two would probably either love or hate each other. The other competitors were tricking in behind us, Asmo pushed us so that we’d be front and center of the crowd of curious demons.

“My name is Davinci! I call myself this because I am genius.” His accent was old world and a mash up of sounds. He was obviously old and well traveled. He might have the ego to match Asmodeus as well. Oh boy. Let’s see how this is going to go. 

“A demon of many talents and our Lord Diavolo has honoured me by asking me here. He has gifted you with perfection and I in turn will expect much of you.” Davinci told us with an air of superiority. I risked a glance over at Asmo wondering what his reaction would be, but the fool seemed to be simpering. No doubt eager to show Davinci his “perfection.”

Davinci said a few more words about his expectations until he released all but the partners who had some sort of ballroom dance. Davinci came to us first, no doubt showing preference to an Avatar as he walked us through our first moves, the music already chosen for us. All we needed to do was learn and perfect the steps. 

I couldn’t move as fast as the demons were supposed to in this dance so I’d have to make up for it by being perfect in everything else. I tried to keep the heat off my face and stay in professional mode. My first moves were suggestive as hell, as I, the succubus tried to seduce Asmo. At least Asmo’s eyes weren’t undressing me and he was focused on his own part, no doubt he wanted to impress Davinci. 

I wanted to die when I had to basically crouch over his foot and crawl up the side of his body until I was grabbing his face in my hand and forcing him to engage with me. I could see the sparkle of mischief in his eyes as our eyes met, no doubt he was enjoying my discomfort, the pig..

The rest of the moves so far were not so bad but I knew they’d be much worse when we’d be in actual costume and I would be able to feel his fingertips against my bare skin. We started the sequence again when suddenly we had Davinci’s attention again. 

“No no no. This is not seduction.” he waved his hand at us, frowning. “You are too stiff.” he told me. He motioned for Asmo to switch places with me. “You do her moves Asmodeus, have the avatar of lust show this human how seduction is done.”

I wanted to scoff and argue but I didn’t want to piss off this demon when I already had a disadvantage as a human. I complied and took up Asmo’s moves. Asmo was so confident in his body, his movements, there was no embarrassment as he looked me in the eye and did my moves, the way her moved at my feet and moved up my body was so erotic I thought I might die on the spot. Davinci clapped when Asmo was done. “Now you do like this.” he told me, waving us on to keep working on our steps as he turned to bark his displeasure at another couple. 

Asmo had a glint in his eye and opened his mouth but I hissed at him under my breath. “Not a word!” We began our moves. “You’re kinda hot when you boss me around Adara.” Asmo whispered when I grabbed his face. I wanted to smoosh it in my hand, instead I just released his cheeks a bit roughly. 

“Hey!” he hissed back. “Watch my skin!” he pouted. 

I shook my head but thankfully Davinci didn’t pick on us again. Towards the end of our time together he gave us the last half of our dance moves. If I thought the opening moves were bad it was nothing compared to the end moves, that looked like I was riding him as we danced. Only made worse when I felt him stiffen underneath me. When I glared at him he just giggled and shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn’t help it. Maybe he couldn’t help it given who he was but I never let my demons off that easy. Ugh! That even sounded bad in my mind. 

I was thankful when we were finally dismissed. I rushed away without Asmo, I needed space and I needed a cold shower. I didn’t move away quick enough not to notice Jezebel approach Asmo and make some snide comment about his “slow” human. Tch. Bitch, I thought to myself as I tried to shake off the negativity. 

When I came back into the room I noticed something tall standing in one of the corners. Hmmm? What did that get here? I peeked under the cloth to see that it was a mirror, I grimaced and let the cloth drop. I didn’t even want to know why Asmo felt the need to drag that in here. I made my way to the shower hoping that Asmo would find something else to do until dinner so I could have some time to myself. 

Knowing better, I made sure I was fully dressed in my clean clothes when I exited our bathroom. Asmo was laying on his back on the bed humming a tune, one leg was slung over the other while he flipped through a magazine. 

“Oh that was quick!” he said to me when I came out. I didn’t dignify it with a response, I don’t think anyone could rival Asmo in the bathroom. I sat down at the small table in our room to finish combing through my long tresses. “Ohhh. Let me!” Asmo squealed as he rolled off the bed towards me, holding his hand out for the comb. 

I’d never seen any man, let alone a demon get so excited about combing hair. I handed the comb over and let him get to it. I certainly didn’t enjoy trying to tame my hair and I had to admit it was really relaxing to have someone else take care of it. So I usually let him whenever the fancy struck him. As his fingers gently parted my knots before he ran the comb through I closed my eyes and tried not to think about our dance. I couldn’t believe I’d have to keep practicing that with him over and over and then perform it...in front of his brothers! Ugh! I needed a distraction!

“Asmo? What’s that mirror doing in here?” I asked him, I’d probably regret it but oh well, the words were out. Asmo’s hand stilled on my hair only for a moment before he resumed combing. 

“Oh? The mirror? I found it in an unused room, no one was using it and we could use an extra mirror in here.” he explained, it sounded like a lie to me though. 

“Uh huh. The bathroom mirror isn’t enough?” I half teased. I looked at the covered mirror and the way it was positioned and a thought occurred to me. “You haven’t been...you know...with others in our bed?!” I asked, glancing to the bed like I needed to get the maids in here stat to change the sheets. 

“Doing what? Making love?” his voice deepened on that last word as he purred in my ear. 

“Defiled.” I spat, yeah definitely defiled. Asmo gasped in offense and pulled my hair in the process. “Ouch!” I complained. 

“I do not defile anyone.” he said, coming round and brandishing my comb towards me with a scowl. I rolled my eyes. “Not that you would know.” he muttered so low I almost didn’t hear him. 

“That’s not why I brought the mirror in here anyway.” he finally said, exasperated with me. “I thought you and I could figure out the magic that’s on it.” 

“What? You brought a cursed object in here?!” I asked incredulously. These damn brother’s were always pulling me into one situation or another. Asmo laughed. “I swear Asmo, if you start asking that mirror who the fairest of them all is...I’m getting a new roommate.” I threatened. This caused Asmo to laugh more. 

“Oh please hunny. We already know the answer to that question.” he winked. “Me of course.”

  
  


“Just sit here.” Asmo told me, moving me to sit on the edge of the bed so that I was facing the mirror I fidgeted and considered fleeing before things could go wrong. He walked up to the mirror and removed the cloth without looking at his own reflection, a feat for him, I was sure. 

“What do you see?” he asked in a hushed voice, his eyes pinned me down as he walked closer to me. My eyes drifted from him to my own reflection sitting on the bed. I shrugged, it just looked like any old mirror to me. Something compelled me to get off the bed and move closer. As I did so, Asmo made no move to stop me and I barely noted that he seemed to be staying outside of the vision of the mirror as he watched me closely.

I stood in front of the mirror, off center and I could see the bed and most of the room behind me. As I surveyed myself in the mirror I suddenly noticed that I was wearing dance shoes in my reflection but as I looked down at my real feet they were still bare. That was odd. When I glanced back up I noticed a red dot on my chest, a stain? I looked down at my shirt but there was nothing there. In my reflection the stain was spreading out, was it...blood? I took a quick in take of breath. “What do you see?” Asmo asked as I stepped closer to the mirror. 

“I-I think I’m bleeding...and I’m wearing dance shoes.” I told him. Asmo frowned in confusion and tentatively stepped behind me. He seemed stiff and almost...afraid? As he stepped close to my back. “What do you see when you look at me?” he whispered. I looked at his reflection behind me in the mirror. His hands were on my shoulders. I shook my head. “You just look like yourself.” I told him, wondering why he was asking. What had he seen in the mirror? 

I was about to ask him when I thought I caught movement behind us on the bed, I shifted and Asmo moved with me so I could see the room behind us in the mirror better. I almost cried out in shock when I saw Asmo and I on the bed behind us. He was undressing me with a seductive grin on his face. I pinched myself and I looked at Asmo next to me and pinched him for good measure too. “Ouch! What was that for!?” he scowled. “What did you see?” he pressed again. I turned back to the mirror, my eyes widening at the lewd display going on. “You can see this?!” I gestured angrily at the mirror. Asmo shrugged. “I just see you and I standing here, with that glare that’s going to give you premature wrinkles.” 

“You don’t see anything on the bed?!” I asked incredulously. Asmo looked into the mirror again and seemed to grow frustrated, maybe he didn’t have anything to do with what I was seeing in the mirror. 

Mirror Asmo peeled off my stained shirt and that’s when I saw the rivulets of blood cascade down my chest. Mirror me didnt seem to notice, completely entranced by mirror Asmo as his fingers slide gracefully down my leg until they found that sweet spot between my legs and began working his fingers inside me eagerly. The real me had to hold in a gasp as I clenched my thighs together at the provocative display infront of me. I could feel myself turning red again and I really hoped Asmo wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t see anything. 

“What are you seeing?!” he whined again petulantly at my side, he was looking at me very curiously. Probably trying to figure out what my reactions meant. I needed to put a stop to this but when I looked back to the mirror I was captivated once more by the images there. 

Mirror Asmo was licking up the streams of blood that had trailed down my body and mirror me was writhing under his touch. I felt my own breath hitch Asmo looked like some terribly ertoic sex god hovering over me in his demon form. I was transfixed until his eyes flashed with something wicked and mirror Asmo plunged his clawed hand into mirror me’s chest, right where I had been bleeding and freaking pulled out my fucking heart! I screamed in shock as mirror Asmo looked me right in the eyes before he began to take a bite out of my still beating heart while mirror me didn’t seem to notice, still writhing with pleasure. 

I quickly grabbed the cloth and threw it over the wretched mirror. “I don’t know what kind of sick game you’re trying to play here Asmo, I finally thought you were going to leave me alone...but this….” I shook my head. 

Asmo honestly just looked confused but I didn’t care at the moment. Intentional or not, I was tired of this. If anything I should take the vision in the mirror as a warning. 

“I’m done.” I announced. “Find someone else to dance with.” I told him.

“Adara!” he truly sounded shocked at my declaration. “What did you see? It wasn’t me! I didn’t do it,it’s the mirror!” 

I shook my head. “You should have never brought it in here.” I said as I made to leave the room. Asmo caught my hand, halting me in my tracks. “Adara! You love dance. You can’t just quit.” he tried to convince me to stay. 

“I never said I was quitting the competition.” I said as haughtily as I could manage. “I’m just quitting you.” I said with some venom in my voice before I stormed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Asmo needs better decision making skills. lol 
> 
> Their sexy samba routine is based off of this one : https://youtu.be/GHYEespjZT0


	13. Mixed POV

**Adara to Belphie**

**Adara > Belphie I seem to remember that you can hold your own against Asmo when it comes to a dance competition….**

**Belphegor > ….no Adara.**

**Adara > Please Belphie! I can’t dance with Asmo anymore but I don’t want to quit the competition. **

**Belphegor > You’re a real pain you know that right? **

**Belphegor > What did Asmo do this time anyway?**

**Adara > ...I don’t want to talk about it.**

**Belphegor > Well what does his high and mighty have to say about you switching partners?**

**Adara > IDK, I’m on my way to talk to him now…**

**Belphegor > OKay...I’m going to take a nap. Let me know how it goes. **

  
  


Belphie yawned and slipped his D.D.D. back into his pocket. He knew Asmo would end up pissing Adara off, it was only a matter of time. However, as much as he adored Adara, he didn’t want to be in a dance competition. A once off thing to force some humble pie down his brother's throat was one thing but not a whole competition, especially not one being run by that psychotic demon known as their Prince and Lord. He shuddered at the thought. Oh no, Adara was on her own with this one he thought to himself. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t make his brother sweat a bit though. Pulling his phone out he sent one last message before curling up and falling back asleep. 

  
  


**The Demon Brothers Chat**

**  
** **  
** **Belphegor > Asmo it looks like your loss will be my gain….**

**Mammon > What sorta gain are we talkin’ about here?**

**Asmodeus > In your dreams Belphie!** **  
** **  
** **Satan > What’s this about?**

**Belphegor > Asmo did something to piss off Adara and now she wants me to replace him as her dance partner for the competition.**

**Mammon > Oi! What did ya do to her Asmo?!**

**Lucifer > *stern demoji sticker***

**Leviathan > LOL**

**Satan > No surprise there.**

**Asmodeus > Belphie what did she say to you?!** **  
** **  
** **Mammon > Don’t ignore me Asmo!**

**Beel > Belphie are you really going to dance with Adara???**

**Asmodeus > Belphegor! Answer me!**

**Mammon > Asmo don’t make me come find you!**

Of course Belphegor was already asleep and ignoring the chaos he had stirred up among his brothers. 

  
  


Diavolo’s POV

Lord Diavolo was doing some tedious paperwork when a tentative knock sounded outside his study door. His brows rose as he stared at the door as if he could devine who was on the other side. It must be someone worth seeing otherwise Barbatos never would allow them to come disturb him. 

“Enter.” he called and was delightfully surprised to see Adara enter. Diavolo loved to collect unusual and beautiful things. Adara was his own little broken angel, not quite celestial but not fallen either. She was imperfect yet pure and connected to them all in ways she didn’t understand yet. 

“Adara, what brings you here?” he asked, setting aside his work for now. He could always spare a few moments for her. She was looking shy and hesitant but as he watched her, she straightened her spine and that familiar fire lit in her eyes. 

“I want to switch dance partners.” she announced. Hmm. He knew there was a lot of tension between her and Asmodeus but he had hoped this competition would help them come together more harmoniously. They had been dancing beautifully together. He frowned. He hated denying Adara but it wouldn’t be fair at this point to let her take a new partner. 

“I’m afraid I cannot allow that Adara. If you and Asmodeus cannot resolve your differences then you’ll both have to drop the competition.” he told her gently. He watched her shoulders slump, Adara wasn’t a quitter and this was something she was passionate about, she was just angry with Asmo. Maybe he could temper that anger. 

“Can I ask you what prompted this??” he asked her and motioned for her to sit in the seat opposite him. Adara sighed and sat. Barbatos, with his excellent timing as always came in at that moment to pour them both some tea and laid out a tray of various biscuits. 

Diavolo watched as Adara fidgeted, he could tell right away that she didn’t want to talk to him about it. No doubt she felt he was too close to Lucifer and the brother’s to divulge whatever was on her mind. He exchanged a glance with Barbatos. 

“Excuse me Adara, I’ll be back in a moment.” he excused himself without explanation and left the situation in the hands of his capable servant. 

  
  


Adara’s POV

I watched as Diavolo suddenly switched from looking completely invested in my troubles to not at all as he exited the room without a glance back. I sighed, it must be nice being him. I thought sarcastically. Meanwhile Barbatos had served tea and was now sitting in Lord Diavolo’s own seat looking like he belonged there, giving me a smile that I couldn’t quite read. Was it kindly? Was it Pity or condescension? Barbatos always made me uneasy, he was the most mysterious demon I was acquainted with. 

We stared at each other silently for a moment before he broke the silence. “Is this about the mirror?” he asked. 

I’m sure my face was showing the shock I felt, but really, why was I surprised? Nothing seemed to escape Barbatos’s notice, especially in this palace. Otherwise Mammon would have made off with its riches long ago. Barbatos gave me another smile when I didn’t respond. Yeah, definitely a pity smile, I thought to myself ruefully. 

“You don’t have to tell me what you saw in the mirror if you don’t want to.” he continued to say. “But I understand if you were unnerved by the experience. Demons, humans and angel’s alike have gone mad in front of that mirror. I’ve already had it removed from your room, I only apologize that it was ever anywhere that Asmo was able to get his hands on it in the first place.” 

“Oh. Well you shouldn’t apologize.” I told him. “It wasn’t your fault after all.” He didn’t respond, but only smiled congenially and took a sip of the tea that was supposed to be Lord Diavolo’s, not wanting to seem rude I took a sip of my own too. “Try a biscuit.” he said and I obliged, not wanting to offend him, plus who was I kidding, anything Barbatos made was amazing and delicious. I’d have to see if I could bring some of these home for Beel. 

“Um..what is the magic in that mirror anyway?” I asked quietly after a moment. 

Barbatos set his cup down and stared at me for a moment before answering. “I guess you would say it’s a type of truth mirror. Yet it is not so benign as it has resided in the Devildom for quite an age now. The magic has been twisted and corrupted overtime, its former master use to torture her victims in front of that mirror and it’s developed a taste for fear.” he explained.

My brows furrowed, trying to make sense of everything he said and what I saw in the mirror. “So what I saw was the truth or my fears?” I asked. 

“That’s hard to say without knowing what you saw.” Barbatos answered calmly. “The longer you spend with the mirror the deeper it will dig, if it did show you your fears they must have been ones readily on the surface of your mind, ripe for the taking.”

“I see….” I whispered. 

Barbatos reached across the desk and clasped mine in his own, startling me. Barbatos had never touched me before. “Adara.” he whispered conspiratorially. “I’m excellent at keeping secrets, I swear anything you decide to divulge between us won’t even reach Lord Diavolos ears.”

I looked at him with raised eyebrows, that was a bit hard to believe but as I stared into his eyes I did believe him and then my mind was wandering down unknown corridors, wondering what other secrets Barbatos withheld from Diavolo. 

Suddenly I was divulging and mildly wondering if I actually trusted Barbatos or if he was somehow wielding his influence over me. “Well at first nothing was different but then I noticed a stain on my shirt, it was blood and I was bleeding from a wound on my heart.” I told him.

Barbatos nodded his head in understanding. “That is one of the simplest truths the mirror can unmask. Mental or Emotional wounds made manifest in a physical manner. A bleeding heart might represent a broken heart, a lack of trust in oneself, self loathing...to name a few interpretations...continue.” he motioned for me to go on.

I felt the heat rising into my cheeks. “Asmo was very insistent on wanting to know what I saw, he eventually stepped in front of the mirror with me but he didn’t look any different...but then…” I glanced away from Barbatos’ gaze and pulled my hands from his. I looked up when I heard Barbatos chuckle. “I assure you Adara, you cannot tell me anything that would make me blush.” his smile was a bit more wicked than before. Yes as ancient demons I’m sure they have seen and heard it all but that didn’t save me from my own embarrassment. 

“Well...a second set of our image appeared on the bed behind us...uh...the mirror versions of us were becoming..intimate...I was still bleeding. At first mirror Asmo was being um...affectionate but then he ripped my heart out and proceeded to eat it.”

“I see.” Barbatos had his fingers steepled together. “The Truth,” he said, flourishing his right hand, “your suppressed desire.” he flourished his left hand, “your fear of being hurt. Fear of Asmodeus himself or perhaps any potential lover.”

I nodded my head mutely, it all seemed so simple when he explained it like that. I suppose that meant Asmo wasn’t responsible for what I saw. I can’t blame him for my psyche but I could still be angry with him for playing around with a potentially dangerous object. Now I wanted to know what Asmo saw. What had made him so curious. Did he see his truth or his fears? What did the Avatar of Lust fear? He was probably ugly with no one around to adore him, ha!

“Thank you.” I told Barbatos. “You’ve helped give me some clarity on the situation.” Barbatos nodded, his smile seemed kinder to me now. Maybe it was all my own frame of mind being projected on him. 

“I hope you’ll reconsider and stay in the competition.” He told me. “I don’t believe Asmo means you any harm but if you need help punishing him, I’m forever at your disposal, as is our Lord.” 

I had to laugh a bit at that. “Thank you Barbatos. But please keep this between us.” I gave him a pleading look. “Of course.” he responded. “I’m nothing if not a demon of my word.” he assured me. Feeling better I stood to leave. “You can tell Lord Diavolo that I won’t be quitting the competition.” I said at the door before taking my leave. 

I pulled out my D.D.D. to see an explosion of messages. I shook my head with a small smile, it would have been next to impossible to convince Belphegor to join the competition anyway but that didn’t keep him from antagonizing his brother and stirring up trouble. 

**Adara to Belphegor**

**Adara > Lord Diavolo says I can’t switch partners so you’re off the hook. **

With no immediate response I figured he was still napping. Not wanting to face Asmo yet I decided to take advantage of the Palace library to study for my classes. As I walked to the library I caught up on my missed messages, including the private chats that the mysterious Karasu had given me access too. At first I had felt guilty about snooping but these demon’s gave me so much trouble I figured I could use whatever upper hand I could get. 

  
  


**Mammon > Oi! Adara! Do I need to come over there and beat Asmodeus for you?**

**Satan > If you need help putting a hex on Asmo...just let me know.**

**Levi > If you get bored being a normie you know where to find me….**

**Beel > I’m on cooking duty, I’ll make some of your favorites if you come over for dinner tonight.**

**Lucifer > Lord Diavolo and I are discussing an appropriate punishment for Asmodeus. **

I tapped out a few responses

**Adara > Mammon : I’m okay but thank you *kissy face demoji sticker***

**Adara > Beel : Thanks Beel, I’ll come for dinner tonight.**

**Adara > Levi : Maybe I can play a game or two after dinner tonight.**

  
  


Asmo’s POV

  
  


Adara had fled straight to Lord Diavolo, apparently she wasn’t bluffing about Belphie as she had asked Diavolo for a switch in partners. Lucky for me, Lord Diavolo didn’t concede to her request. They hauled off the mirror to lock up somewhere, probably for the best considering what Diavolo had told me about it. Although it still didn’t make much sense to me, why would I see myself as a hideous beast? Was that my inner fear? True it would be horrifying and the end of me if I looked like that, but that was impossible so did I really fear it? I had no time for introspection though, I needed to find Adara!

My plans to ignore her outside of the dance competition hadn’t quite been going as planned. I needed to rededicate myself to the cause. This was turning into such a chore. Why did she have to be so damn difficult? I needed a spa day, I could feel my stress and irritation rising. Only Adara could shake my calm and happy demeanor like this. This was soo not good for my skin. I took out my D.D.D. ignoring my annoying brothers I set up an appointment at my favorite Salon for the next day. 

By the time I found Adara in the library of all places, she was getting ready to leave to go have dinner with my brothers at the house of lamentation. I was definitely NOT going since they were all irritated with me, which was totally unfair. Why should Adara’s feelings mean more than mine to them? So I decided to take a nice long luxuriating bath while I waited for Adara to return that evening and tried to decide if I was going to plead for her forgiveness or give her the cold shoulder when she returned. 

Adara’s POV

I walked back into my room feeling better after dinner with my adoptive demon family, the affection and support I receive bolstered me to deal with whatever was waiting for me tonight. I’d barely made it through the door when Asmodeus was throwing himself at my feet, literally and begging for my forgiveness. Well I never thought I’d see the day. I almost laughed. “Get off the floor Asmo, you’ll bruise your knees or something.” I laughed. 

“Oh sweet mistress!” Asmo crooned in his dramatic way, leaping up and kissing my hand before pulling me into a hug. “You can be sure I’ve received an unfair amount of scolding already.” he pouted. “But I didn’t mean to cause you harm or distress with the mirror, honest! My curiosity always gets me into trouble you know.” he laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah I’ve already forgiven you.” I told him with a sigh as I pushed him off me. There was only so much contact I could handle. The dance we had coming up was bad enough, I didn’t need him all over me in between too. 

“To be honest.” he continued, as he released me and sat down at the table and began painting his nails. “I’ve been a bit stressed lately..but I’m taking a spa day tomorrow and then I’ll be right as rain!” he told me cheerfully. 

“Oh? Do you need company?” I asked, I wouldn’t turn down a spa day, I felt like I could use one myself.

“Nope! I’ve already got someone to go with me. You just..do your own thing tomorrow...study or nerd out with Levi..” he said distractedly as he focused on his nails. 

“O-okay.” I tried to ignore the fact that I was jealous he hadn’t insisted I go with him and suppressed the urge to ask him who was going with him instead. This was good, I told myself. I should be looking forward to an afternoon free of Asmo. 

“We can practice in the evening before dinner then.” I said, as I made my way towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

“Mmhmm.” Asmo agreed not really listening to me. 

  
  


Later that night I was struggling to fall asleep when I felt Asmo turn over and reach across my pillow barricade. His fingers brushed my shoulder. “Adara?” he whispered. “Yeah?” I whispered back.

“What did you see...that upset you so much?” he asked. I stiffened but for once his voice sounded genuine, not teasing or flirting. 

“You pulled out my heart and ate it.” I responded dryly, that was all he was going to get from me tonight. I sensed him stiffen on the other side of the pillows. 

“Gross! Who do you take me for? Beel?!” he whispered in mock horror. 

  
  
  


When Adara had finally fallen asleep and Asmo still lay there staring into the darkness he whispered to himself. “I’ll make sure your heart is mine darling, you can be sure of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It took me forever to write this chapter and I'm still not super happy with it BUT it's done so there ya go. We're getting deeper into packing up our house and moving so updates will probably be less frequent for awhile. 
> 
> What do you think is something the MC could do that would make Asmo finally snap and go angry scary demon on her?


	14. Mixed POV

Adara's POV

Today I was reconsidering my life choices. I was literally living in Hell and for the first time in a long time, it really did feel like some sort of hell. On top of trying to keep up with classes and the dance competition, plus whatever was going on between Asmo and I, Lord Diavolo thought it was a splendid idea that I should start being held to a higher standard at RAD?! 

I was mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted. So I almost cried with happiness when I came back to my room at the Palace and found Belphie waiting for me. I flung off my uncomfortable RAD jacket and curled up in his waiting arms. It only took us a moment to get comfortable and I sighed happily and yawned at the same time. 

“How did you know this is just what I needed?” I asked already half asleep. 

“You think I did this for you?” Belphie scoffed. “I just wanted a warm nap partner.” he said in his apathetic way. 

I smirked, my face pressed into his side. “Uh huh and you had to come all the way to the Palace to find someone warm?” I wasn’t buying his weak excuse.

“Yes. Now be quiet and sleep. Don’t make me angry.” he said gruffly as he shifted slightly and pulled me in a little closer, nestling his head above mine on our shared pillow. I could feel his breath tickling my hair as I drifted off. 

Once I had trusted Belphie enough to let him into my bed he had learned quickly not to hold me too tightly in my sleep. He probably thought it was all due to the time when he literally crushed me and in the beginning that did have a part to play...eventually I would have to tell them. Today wasn’t that day though as my thoughts disperse and I fell into a deep slumber. 

  
  


Asmo’s POV

I had recommitted to my plan and it was fairly easy as long as I kept myself distracted and constantly busy. I wondered if Adara was feeling the sting of my indifference yet as I leisurely strolled to our room. The dance practices were becoming brutal though, the dance was just so hot and moving with Adara like that..mmmm, it made me crave more sinful things. I could almost spoon up the sexual tension during practice. It was so heavy and thick in the air. Any Incubus nearby could practically feed off of it, it was so palpable. 

My smile instantly fell when I found Adara and Belphie cuddled up together in OUR BED. I felt my claws elongate, I wanted to grab my little brother by the hair and drag him out of the room. How could she bear to snuggle so close to him and not me? He killed her once already! For all that is unholy this woman made no sense to me. Wasn’t I the fairer, safest choice among all my brothers? All I wanted to do was lavish her with love and pleasure. I had never raged at her or hurt her the way some of my brothers had and yet she still prefers them, feels more comfortable with them. Ugh! It was enough to make me scream. Unfortunately causing a scene now would just undo all the groundwork I had worked so hard in laying this past week. I guess it was just time to up the ante as Mammon would say. 

  
  


The next day after practice I had booked myself with plans for the rest of the evening. Another spa day without Adara, she had looked so crestfallen the last time I didn’t take her with me too. Before she inquired about my nightly agenda there was a knock at the door. I quickly rushed to answer before Adara, it was probably another one of my adoring fans after all. 

“Barbatos?!” I couldn’t keep the surprise from my voice, it was often he dropped by usually too busy. “What brings you by?” I asked, curious. I never knew how I felt about this Demon, he was super cool and powerful but he was so aloof, harder to read than Belphegor and so mysterious. I definitely did not trust him, especially since he was uncharmable! Still, it was hard not to get swept away by his cool, mysterious ways. 

“I came to speak to Adara.” he told me. What? Why does he want Adara? Ugh, Diavolo better not be pulling another scheme. 

Adara was already bouncing up from her spot on the bed where she had been reading for class and I moved out of her way with a shrug. I continued to get ready while keeping an eye on them. Was she blushing? Barbatos had whispered something in her ear that I couldn’t hear. Why is Barbatos looking at her like that? Is he interested in Adara?! I’d never seen Barbatos have a passing interest in anyone, he was wholly devoted to Lord Diavolo. The scent of lust was still in the air and I wanted to believe that was still left over from our dance practice, but I couldn’t be sure!

“Thank you Barbatos! I really appreciate it.” I watched as Adara beamed when she accepted the tea leaves he had brought her. Not just any tea leaves either, those were from the palaces private reserves! I cannot believe he was showing her so much favor! Maybe it was from Lord Diavolo? Either way, it didn’t sit well with me. I’d have to keep a closer eye on her and who she’s been associating with while I’ve been off doing my own thing. Hmm, but how was I supposed to do that and still come off as indifferent? I’d have to be crafty. 

When I was finally ready to go out, I had really worked hard on my appearance tonight but of course Adara would never comment on it unless I fished for a compliment. I rolled my eyes. I slowly made my way to the door, finding excuses to stop and catch her attention so she’d ask where I was going but her face was glued to her D.D.D. and she was smiling oh so cutely. I cleared my throat loudly and she finally looked up.

“Oh Asmo? Are you going on?” she asked me, only giving me a glance before typing back to someone on her device. 

“Mmhmm I’m going to the spa…” I told her with great enthusiasm. “With Jezebel..” I added when I didn’t get a reaction from her. 

“Oh.” her smile faltered for a moment, finally something! But it was gone too quickly and she was smiling again. “Which spa? Maybe I’ll see you there.” she told me, eyes still glued to her device.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Adara would never go out on the town alone, who invited her out?? Spa days were OUR thing, none of my other brothers ever took her to the spa. 

“Did someone invite you out?” I asked, trying to sound as uninterested as possible as I pulled out a nail file and worked on my nails. 

“Mmhmm.” she responded distractedly. I rolled my eyes. Knowing she wouldn’t go out with a stranger I left irritated, wondering which of my dumb brother’s was encrouching on my territory. Jezebel was already waiting for me outside our door and linked arms with me. I tried to put on my usual cheery disposition for her. I usually ate up everyone’s attention and affections for me yet for some reason her simpering and lustful aura was nauseating. This was all Adara’s fault!

  
  


The spa worked its magic and I began to feel better under the delicate pampering hands of the employees there. This was my favorite spa, it was top notch. If that idiot Mammon was taking Adara out I wouldn’t see them here, no way he’d spring for this place even for his precious Adara. No, don’t think about her right now. I scolded myself and tried to focus on a subject that made me happy...like myself!

After a glorious massage, facial, devil's weed body wrap and a full body exfoliation I felt calm and invigorated as Jezebel and I made our way out to the front of the salon to wrap up our spa day with a mani pedi. My earlier annoyance had faded and Jezzi was gushing about how radiant my skin looked. Indeed I almost looked angelic! 

My laughter as well as my new and improved mood died when I heard the familiar laughter of Adara reach my ears. My chest tightened at the sound and my eyes narrowed when I spotted her walking towards the front desk hand in hand with Simeon! I tried not to stare at their hands, after all this was Simeon, it’s not as if he was swooping in to seduce my human. Still, the way she laughed and looked at him...the slight blush on her cheeks when he leaned in a whispered something to her...I could feel my blood boiling. Simeon was an angel and a very beautiful one at that, did Adara like him??? 

Jezebel tugged on my sleeve, something I hated, was she trying to stretch out my beautiful clothes?! “Is that your human here with an Angel? I can’t believe Lord Diavolo lets their kind walk around town like this…” she hissed in disgust. “It's really a mood killer.” she sighed. “You can say that again.” I agreed with her but for wholly different reasons. 

Adara and Simeon finally looked our way. Simeon smiled in that way of his, I often wondered if he did it on purpose? Was he as oblivious as he came off as or was he really devious? Everyone assumed he was so innocent because he's an angel but I knew that the hearts of Angels were not as pure as they pretended to be.

“Oh Asmodeus! Adara said we might run into you here?” he greeted us, oozing effortless charm. 

“Simeon!” I smiled and greeted him back. “If I had known you were up for a spa day I would have invited you out a lot sooner.” 

Simeon laughed, “Oh it's not really my thing but I felt like Adara deserved a day out since she’s been working too hard lately.” he said his mouth turning down a bit and his eyes were creased with genuine worry.

Adara was blushing. I couldn’t quite read her to understand why her cheeks colored. Was Simeon’s concern for her health the cause? I didn’t like another male causing my Adara’s face to flush. Nope, I didn’t like it one bit. 

“Oh you’re right, she has been looking a little worse for wear lately.” I heard myself laugh, Adara’s blush deepened, this time I knew it was out of anger directed at me. Part of me felt the fool for saying such a thing, the larger part just revels in having her attention now. Yes, look at me darling, I thought to myself. See what you’re missing out on because you’re so damn stubborn. 

Unfortunately my victory was short lived, Jezebel was pulling on my arm, our nail stylist was ready for us. I watched Simeon gently squeeze Adara’s arm affectionately as he looped arms with her and guided her over to the receptionist so they could begin their appointment. Adara’s attention was drawn away from me once again and she blessed Simeon with a dazzlingly bright smile. “We’ll see you around.” Simeon said as we parted, I let Jezzi guide me away while my mind raced. 

  
  


Adara’s POV

I had been feeling really down lately with everything going on and confused by my own feelings. I had wanted nothing more than Asmo and I to have an easy, familial relationship like I had with his brothers and yet when he pulled his attention away I found myself missing him. Was Asmo right about me? Was I just a silly human playing silly human games? I knew getting involved with Asmo would bring nothing but heartache and ruin, he was the Avatar of Lust and a demonic narcissist! 

It brightened my day when both Barbatos and Simeon had called in, to look after me. Barbatos knew directly of my suffering and had been true to his word and kept it between us. He’d become a sort of confidant to me the past couple weeks. While I had not discussed any of this with Simeon, he seemed to sense my distress and wanted to cheer and comfort me. He was like my own guardian angel, an angel I knew I didn’t deserve!

Seeing Asmo hanging out with Jezebel so much lately...ugh was I jealous? It was a horrible feeling and what a fool to become jealous of the Avatar of Lust, he who has countless lovers and conquests. I wouldn’t be one more notch on his bed post, I refused. I wanted to scream and these dances were not helping. Tonight was our last practice before our performance and I prayed to any god that would listen that we didn’t get another sexy number for our next dance.

Asmo and I didn’t exchange many words as we got down to practice. We devoted our whole selves to the dance. As much as I dreaded it beforehand, during the dance I wasn’t Adara and I didn’t have her problems and baggage. Nothing else mattered but the dance. Our fifth time through we were both panting and sweating. We had the dance down flawlessly and it was a euphoric feeling. 

Asmo was smiling, his real smile, not the fake one he used so often. It made him so much more beautiful as he squeezed my waist, we were both caught up in the moment of a great rehearsal and I grinned back at him. “If we can pull that off tomorrow, the judges will have to give us a perfect score.” I teased since he was always complaining about it. Asmo’s eyes were full of fire and he opened his mouth to reply but then shut it, as if second guessing himself. Then suddenly his lips were pressed against mine. I was so surprised I almost melted, his lips were so soft, they felt so good. It had been a long time since I’d felt them on my skin, let alone my lips. 

Remembering myself I pushed him away with a scowl. He laughed. “Sorry, you just looked so beautiful I couldn’t resist.” he said nonchalantly as he let me go all the way and grabbed a towel to mop his brow. He made a face at his own sweat. I shook my head. 

“I’m going to the palace baths..” he announced. “Don’t wait up for me darling.”

I rolled my eyes. “Yes well don’t party too late, you don’t want to be too tred for the competition.” I lectured him. 

Asmo laughed. “Okay Lucifer.” he mocked me with a salute as he sauntered off without a backwards glance. He was so glib. He’d gone from chasing after me to going back to how things were before we made a pact. The occasional flirt or stolen kiss but otherwise aloof and disinterested. I was right to protect myself from him, he’d already grown bored with me and we hadn’t even become a..thing...I just didn’t understand why it hurt so much. Seriously, there was something wrong with me. Maybe I should go talk to Barbatos?

  
  


Barbatos had left only minutes before when Asmo finally came back to the room that night. I heard him enter when I was in the bathroom changing. When I came out, he was looking around the room suspiciously. 

“What’s the matter?” I asked him.

“Was Barbatos here? I passed him in the hallway.” he said, almost accusingly. 

“Oh, yes. We had tea.” I told him, wondering what was up with him now. 

“Hmm.” Asmo hummed looking around the room again before making eye contact with me. “You two sure have been getting cosy lately.” he stated.

I laughed. Barbatos and I cosy? I didn’t think cosy was a word I’d ever use to describe Barbatos. “I wouldn’t say that.” I countered. What was his deal, he couldn’t be jealous?

“Besides, what if we were?” I baited him. Asmo scowled at me and then dropped it with a shrug. “You can get cosy with whomever you please, just don’t forget Barbatos is a very old, very powerful demon.” he warned. 

“O-ookay.” I nodded, giving him a weird look. 

There was a minute of uncomfortable silence as we moved about the room getting ready for bed. Usually he would prattle on about his day, all his adoring fans and a bunch of other useless information that I didn’t want to hear. Tonight it was silence as we laid in bed, our backs to each other and a pillow barrier between us. I had to stamp down the urge to knock that wall down and turn to hold him. I shook my head and forced my eyes closed.


	15. Adara's POV

Asmo and I took our bow among a wild crowd of stamping and whistling demons. Apparently the succubus samba had them all sorts of riled up. I was definitely escaping the after party tonight. As if reading my mind, Asmo tightened his grip on my hand and didn’t let go after our second bow. “You’re not escaping to our room tonight.” he whispered as we made our way off the dance floor. “I don’t know Asmo, I feel like it’s going to be a rowdy night tonight.” I complained. 

“You’re always running away, how do you think the rest of my brother’s feel? They miss you darling.” he said, using his own brothers to manipulate me, but it worked as I felt the guilt settle. I guess I could stick around longer tonight. 

When the judges revealed our perfect score I had to put my hand out to block the incoming kiss from Asmo. There was no way I could handle any more intimacy with him after that performance. He just kissed my hand and laughed it off before turning to brag to whomever around us cared to listen. 

As soon as the after party started Asmo was swept up in his adoring fans and I found myself talking to his brothers. Beel, Levi and Mammon had flushed cheeks and couldn’t seem to look me in the eye. “I commend you on a flawless performance Adara.” Lucifer complimented me while Satan fussed over the charm on my knee. 

“Didn’t ya have time to change?!” Mammon suddenly blurted out. I looked down at my outfit, the dancers usually attended the party in their dance attire and I’d sort of forgotten how little of me was covered. “Oh. I can go change if it would make you more comfortable, Mammon.” I told him but Satan grabbed my wrist. “No, you’re perfectly fine. We all know if you go to your room we won’t see you again tonight.” I couldn’t argue, he was probably right. 

A demon passed by us and whistled, he must have been drunk already because he tried to grab my ass in front of the avatars. Levi of all people was the one to react the quickest and the demon found his wrist wrapped in the bone crushing hold of Levi’s tail as he had transformed. “D-don’t touch our human!” he stammered out angrily. 

It took Lucifer to convince Levi to release the demon, I think that demon had sobered up pretty quickly after seeing the unspoken threat in Lucifer’s eyes. Meanwhile I was being swept up by Mammon and Beel, Belphie was trailing behind us sleepily. Mammon was going on about drinks and Beel wanted to eat. No surprises there. Mammon was shoving a drink in my hand, I’m not sure what it was but it smelled and tasted great. 

  
  


Several cups in Mammon and I were laughing, he was pretty drunk and I was well on my way. I’d been dancing with all the brother’s when Simeon showed up and swept me away during a slow song. We waltzed around the room, I wasn’t mindful of the incredulous looks we were getting. Simeon was pure and beautiful and right now I was dressed up to look the part of a succubus. I’m sure it was a confounding sight for many of the demons here. 

“How have you been Adara?” he asked me, I could see the worry in his eyes and it didn’t help that I was drunk. 

“Don’t worry so much pretty Simeon.” I told him with a laugh, turning red at my embarrassing words as my filter seemed to slip. Simeon only gave me a kindly smile though. 

Some rowdy demons moved near us and Simeon pulled me closer to his body to keep me out of their way. I flushed again feeling Simeon so close, I had been under so much unreleased sexual tension and now I was having sinful thoughts about this Angel in my drunken state. I was the worst! No wonder I didn’t deserve to be loved. 

“I can’t help but worry about you.” Simeon whispered kindly in my ear and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek as he pulled away. I was relieved when he loosened his hold and we danced at a normal distance from each other. 

Suddenly I was stumbling as I was pulled out of Simeon’s arms. “I always knew you were really a demon in disguise!” I heard Asmo’s voice hiss as he glared at Simeon. Then he turned that look on me. “Really Adara? Trying to seduce an Angel? I didn’t realize that was your kink.” 

“Excuse me?!” I said, raising my voice. Demon’s were starting to notice that we were causing a scene and moved closer. 

“I’m confused,” interrupted Simeon. “Am I a demon or an Angel?” he asked. His humor was failing to diffuse the situation though. 

“Come on.” Asmo said, and grabbed my wrist and attempted to pull me away. What the hell was his problem? He’d been ignoring me for weeks and now he was jealous of Simeon and acting as if he has any say over what I do?! 

“No!” there was a command in my voice as I spoke. I usually didn’t resort to using the pacts but I was pissed and a little drunk, enough to alter some of my good sense. 

“Let go.” I commanded. Asmo was forced to release my wrist. We had a huge crowd around us now and I could see Asmo’s cheeks flush with embarrassment as he tried to stomp off in a huff with typical Asmo flair. I should have let him go, but as I said, my good sense had fled before my rising anger and frustrations. 

“Turn around and look at me.” I commanded. Asmo turned and his glare was the iciest I’d ever seen. “Kneel.” I commanded. His face morphed into one of shock before twisting in fury as he was forced to kneel in front of me. “Apologize to Simeon.” I commanded. 

The crowd around us had been watching silently but when Asmo knelt and apologized to the Angel the crowd roared with laughter. I’m sure it wasn’t everyday they saw one of their powerful avatars brought low, by a lowly human no less. 

“That’s enough.” I turned to the gentle touch of Barbatos at my side and felt most of my anger flee at the patient expression on his face. My posture relaxed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me away, the crowd was parting for the rest of the avatars as they shouldered in, Mammon at the front of the pack. They all looked more than a bit surprised to see Barbatos comforting me while Asmo was still stuck on the floor. Barbatos passed me off to Mammon and whispered something to Lucifer. I could only imagine what. 

I sat at a table with Beel and Belphegor for a while after that. I didn’t much feel like talking so I was grateful that Beel’s mouth was full of food and Belphegor was dozing off, his head resting on his arms. I nibbled at some food and tried to sober up. I was starting to feel guilty about what I had done to Asmodeus. Oh he had it coming for sure but that wasn’t me and that wasn’t how I liked treating people, no matter how much they angered me. 

Eventually I slipped away once Belphie was truly out and Beel had gone for another refill of food. I’d apologize tomorrow for not saying goodnight. I was exhausted and I just wanted to crawl into bed and forget this evening. 

I was walking lazily down the hallways towards our bedroom when I was suddenly shoved against the wall, my head thumped hard against the wall as I prepared to try to call on one of my avatars for protection. I couldn’t believe that someone was so stupid as to attack me in Lord Diavolo’s own home...my thoughts blew away like dust on the wind and my heart sank when I realized the demon that had me pinned was Asmodeus. He had never unleashed his demon form in anger at me before so I could only imagine how angry he must be right now. I felt myself tremble in fear, I’d never seen him look more terrifying. His lips were set cruelly and his eyes had a dangerous glint in them, he was almost unfamiliar to me. 

I had been frozen in fear or shock when I finally began to struggle uselessly. He had my arms pinned above my head in one hand and his other was covering my mouth, his own leg pinned both of mine down. Asmo always seemed so delicate and until now I never really saw him as dangerous and powerful as his brothers. 

“You dare make me kneel?!” he finally hissed, his fangs glinting in the low light of the halls. “You dare embarrass me like that?!” 

“I have done nothing to you and yet you torture me day in and out and supposedly I’m the demon.” he laughed, it wasn’t his usual laugh either, this one chilled me to the bone. "Rubbing yourself up against Simeon, did you think I wouldn't see you?" His tirade faded to the back of my notice when I saw the scorpion embellishment on his outfit start to twitch, the gold metal coming to life. I began to struggle more, my eyes wide in fear because of how close we were I couldn’t completely see what was going on. Then I felt a sharp sting over my breast as a searing heat raced through my body and my eyes rolled back in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short cliff hanger chapter. Things are finally going to pivot in this story and their relationship will evolved at a faster pace from here forward. At least...that's the plan lol. I've always been a bit creeped out by the scorpion on Asmo's demon outfit so I wanted to write it into this story. 
> 
> Comments, questions, theories etc. Always welcome. Thanks for reading.


	16. Mixed POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long break between updates especially after I left you hanging from the last chapter...RL has been kicking my butt..haha. We're all moved into our new house now and I hope I'll be able to update more often again.

Asmo’s POV

I was out of my mind with so many emotions, predominantly anger when I pinned Adara against the wall but I felt that anger quickly ebb away, replaced by a sense of fear I had not felt for a very long time. Her beautiful eyes that had been wide and terrified only moments before had suddenly rolled back in her head and her body went limp, only my position and hold on her kept her from falling to the floor. That’s when I realized what I had done in my blind rage. 

“NO!….Adara! Oh no, no, no, no….Adara!” My familiar had quickly gone quiet with my change of mood, I was disgusted with it and myself and wished to tear it from my body but then I’d have to let go of Adara. I looked her over and found the sting wound over her heart, the dark purple staining of her blood vessels stemming out from the puncture confirmed my worst fears. I clutched her tightly to my chest, I wanted to scream in rage and weep in terror but my body was frozen in shock at what I’d done to my dear Adara. 

“What’s going on?” I heard a voice and turned to see Levi peering at us suspiciously. “I...I didn’t mean to…” I muttered and Levi’s expressions shifted from shock to anger. “What have you done?!” he gasped as he rushed over to me, he reached out so gently to push Adara away from my chest and cradled her head. “Please….you need to get the others...get Lucifer.” I pleaded with him in my piteous state. As I said this his eyes landed on the sting, he hissed, his eyes flashing in anger and disbelief. “What have you done?!” he cried in anguish. At that moment Adara started to convulse in my arms, her mouth slightly foaming. “Go!!!” I screamed and Levi jumped back as if he’d been burnt as he raced back to the ballroom. I sank miserably to the floor as I cradled her body. What have I done?

I don’t know if I sat there holding her for hours or minutes when suddenly Lucifer pulled her out of my arms. I barely reacted when a hand tightened on my hair and lifted me off the ground, Mammon was yelling drunken obscenities at me and hitting me repeatedly, it took both Beel and Satan to drag him off me at Barbatos’ behest. I think the rest of my brothers would have let him beat me senseless but that was fine, I deserved it for what I did to her. 

  
  


Lucifer’s POV

My headaches have been persistent lately with everything going on. It seems no matter how long I lived, I would never gain a tolerance to the constant chaos and drama that seemed to follow our family. The fact that Lord Diavolo was keeping something from me had not helped, and this little diversion of his was only complicating things between Asmo and Adara. I didn’t know how to protect both without hurting one. I almost broke the champagne glass in my hand when I saw Leviathan rushing up to us with that agitated look. I wondered what Mammon had done to his brother now. I was in no mood to deal with petty squabbles tonight and they would learn the painful way. I was already thinking of ways to punish them both when I noticed the glint of fear in Leviathan’s eyes. “Help…” he panted. “Adara...Asmo…” 

I looked around and realized neither of them were in the room, a dreadful feeling crept up my spine. I didn’t wait for my brother’s but somehow they all ended up rushing out of the ballroom with me. Barbatos and Lord Diavolo were not far behind. 

I felt the heaviness of my burdens when I saw Asmodeus cradling Adara’s fragile body in his arms. I couldn’t help but have a flashback of the night I held Lilith in my own arms or the night Mammon held Adara as she lay dying from the wounds Belphegor had inflicted upon her. How much more could this soul take before we ruined her completely? No one would suspect my thoughts and inner turmoil as I lifted her into my own arms. 

I cursed myself for not heeding Simeon’s warnings and keeping a better eye on these two, still I never imagined she could do anything to drive Asmodeus this far. I spared no attention to the others whom were already causing a scene in the hallway as I looked over Adara. Asmodeus’ scorpion had three venom’s that I was aware of, the fact that she was covered in a sheen of fine sweat and her skin was burning to the touch ruled out the most benign of the three. That was very grievous news and I didn’t know how Adara would ever find it in herself to forgive us after this. Would this be the final straw that broke our bond with her? It was painful to think about, she was ours and I didn’t let go of my possessions easily. I would not lose her like I lost Lilith, even if I had to sacrifice my pride and dignity, I would see her through this trial, even if she hated me for it afterwards. 

  
  


Adara’s POV

My eyes opened slowly but I shut them again at the harsh light, someone was laying me down on a bed and I had the mother of all migraines. I felt feverish and sweaty. I was trying to grasp where I was and what had happened to me. I wanted to open my eyes and ask someone but it seemed too difficult a task for my body to comprehend. 

Part of me wanted to sleep but the burning in my body prevented me. I could hear them moving around the room and hushed voices. Someone was crying and holding me hand, I wish they would stop touching me, it was almost unbearable but I couldn’t find the energy to speak or act. I tried to focus on the voices speaking around me.

  
  


…..get yourself together and tell us which venom…..

the worst one possible……

Son of a...I’m really going to kill you this time…………..

…...how could you do this?

Slowly I remembered what had happened in the hallway….Asmo had injected me with some sort of venom? What was going to happen to me? Why were they not getting me a doctor? I wanted to get their attention, I wanted to ask these questions but my body would not obey me. 

  
  


Lucifer’s POV

Mammon was yelling again, I kept checking on Satan who was using a cool cloth to wipe down Adara’s excessive sweat, I was waiting for his silence to explode into rage but so far he was keeping himself together far better than my other brothers. Beel was crying quietly next to the bed and Belphie was looking lost but trying his best to comfort his twin. Levi was pacing and looking next to a nervous breakdown, Asmo was barely responding to Mammon’s threats. 

Barbatos and Diavolo had gone back to the party to wrap things up and I was grateful that they were not witness to the current scene. 

“How do we fix her?! I swear Asmo I’m gonna mess up that face you love so much, you’ll never recognize it again!” Mammon was crackling with anger as he yelled at Asmo. 

“Asmo’s familiar has three venom’s” Satan suddenly spoke up, his voice a deadly calm. “The first merely causes temporary paralysis. The second is akin to a love potion, the victim will become obsessed and depending on the dose, may make irrational and dangerous choices that will endanger themselves and others, to my knowledge Asmo has only used this a handful of times over the millenia. The last and worst, the all consuming lust. A venom that slowly causes excruciating pain to the victim, usually resulting in madness and suicide.” Satan finished his icy explanation for the rest of the brother’s, I was annoyed at how blunt he was, the room had gone deathly quiet, only the sound of Adara’s labored breathing could be heard. 

“H-how do we fix it?” Leviathan asked timidly, “T-there h-has to be an antidote right?”

I knew what the antidote was and it was grim. Satan sighed. “The only thing that can ease the pain until the venom leaves the body is sex, or more accurately, orgasms. It is only suppose to work if they are supplied by the avatar of lust himself, the purpose of the venom is to torture the victim of course until they capitulate.” 

“That’s enough.” I interrupted Satan’s cold textbook lecture on the nature of Asmo’s venom’s we didn’t need to know more. 

“Asmodeus, as much as I loathe it, you’ve gotten us into this problem and it looks like you’re the only one who can fix Adara.” I told him, grinding my teeth at the most distasteful idea. 

Asmo looked at me with alarm finally registering on his face. “What? No! I can’t……” he argued. Wasn’t this what he had been craving? Now I was basically giving him permission to have his way with her and he was refusing? “Not like this..Not like this….” Asmo muttered. For a moment I wondered if Asmo was in more danger of losing his sanity than Adara. 

“That’s not necessarily true.” Satan interrupted. “While she would recover better and more quickly if she had relations with Asmo, any powerful demon that has a bond with her would be able to soothe her as well.” Again the atmosphere in the room changed as my brother stared at Satan in shock. Satan glared back. “I’m not saying it’s ideal, it’s disgusting but would we rather see her die?” he asked us bluntly. 

Leviathan looked physically ill as he sped from the room, it obviously wouldn’t be him. Mammon was pacing again, looking from Adara to Asmo and back again. Asmo was looking like a vegetable as he stared listlessly at the wall. 

“I….I can’t!” Mammon finally cried out and rushed out of the room, his face twisted in pain. I looked around the room, this act would cause not only Adara but any of my brother’s considerable pain. 

“Everyone out.” I ordered as I began to pull off my gloves and prepare myself for this task of saving Adara, no matter how distasteful it was. I approached Adara and knelt on the bed next to her, I knew she was conscious but didn’t know how much she could understand, I didn’t know if I could get her consent or not but I would at least try. 

Her eyes were half open and glassy as she panted and looked up at me with a pained expression, or was that the expression of someone who felt betrayed? It was like a stab wound to see her look at me with those eyes. When I reached out for her she suddenly and violently reacted. Her scream was high pitched and she thrashed in my arms as I tried to subdue her thrashing without harming her. “No...no….not you!” she croaked out as she struggled against me. 

I tried to push aside the stab at my pride as she so violently rejected me, yet at the same time I understood her. I looked at Asmo who was staring at us in horror, Satan and Belphie were still in the doorway looking scandalized. For once I was at a loss on what to do, none of us would be able to force ourselves on her yet to lose her would be...unthinkable. 

  
  


Adara’s POV

It was hard to follow along with the conversation but one thing had become perfectly clear. I needed to have a lot of orgasms or I would most likely decend into madness and kill myself to be rid of the pain. A sick part of me wanted to laugh and laugh and laugh, the ridiculousness of the situation was overwhelming. 

Even through the burning I could comprehend what Lucifer was ready to do. He’d sacrifice our relationship and his pride to keep this hurt from his brothers. But I didn’t want that. No, I’d rather die than let this happen. A fear and anxiety took hold of me then, finally I could move, I could speak and I seized hold of that as I fought Lucifer off and prayed to any god that would listen that he would let me be. I knew how possessive they all were of me and I couldn’t be certain that would respect my wishes if it meant my possible death. 

I wanted to sigh and cry with relief when Lucifer stopped his advance but that wasn’t possible as another wave of excruciating pain wracked through my whole body.

  
  


Asmo’s POV

  
  


“Well she seems to be regaining some strength.” Lucifer said, as if that was a good thing. It wasn’t! They didn’t understand these venoms the way I did. I still couldn’t believe I lost control and used the all consuming lust on Adara. It was something I never used lightly, I’d only used it a few times on some of my most vile enemies since becoming the Avatar of Lust and being cursed with such things. 

Adara needed me now, she was helpless and I could so easily have what I’d been craving from her, pretty soon she’d be begging me to give her some relief. I was a demon, I was the avatar of Lust and any other demon in my shoes would be pleased, delighted. I’d never been in more anguish, I had been a horrible Angel and now I wasn’t even a proper demon. There was no place for the fallen, truly and I had hurt this beautiful soul in a most despicable way. Even though I knew these things to be true it didn’t turn me from her, it didn’t keep me from desiring her, even still. Yet I couldn’t bring myself to take part in the pleasure of her body. It wasn’t enough. I needed her to give herself to me freely, I wanted more than her body, I wanted it all. Her heart, her soul, her mind. Every part of Adara I wanted to possess for my own. 

I couldn’t bring myself to touch her this way. I'd never be able to look into those big beautiful eyes of hers ever again. There was only one cure and I’d have to do some serious groveling to get my hands on it. For Adara, I’d do it. I realized I’d do anything for her. I’d been a fool and if she pulled through this, if she didn’t look at me with utter hate and contempt afterwards, then I’d prove myself to her. 

Filled with a new determination I stormed out of the room to find Simeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Asmo's change in attitude? Do you think he's learned something or do you think he still has a long road ahead? 
> 
> Also from this point forward there will be spoilers for the 2nd season of the game, while my story is very different there will be elements from the 2nd season that could potentially be spoiling. So if you haven't finished the 2nd season (normal tasks) then finish that first.


	17. Asmo's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on the story may have spoilers for the current game season so you may want to be caught up to lesson 40 before continuing this story. This chapter could be triggering to some.

It didn’t take me long to find Simeon who was having a hushed conversation with Solomon in the hallway. Solomon was the first to notice me, I hadn’t been spending much time lately with the sorcerer who had been more withdrawn and secretive than I had seen in a long time. He took one look at me and made a face I had no time to decipher before bidding Simeon a quick goodbye and leaving as I approached. 

Simeon and I stood there staring at each other. The Angel’s normally cheerful expression was now serious, his mouth drawn tight in a slight frown, he was like a shadow of Lucifer’s former self. Tension crackled between us and I resisted the urge to shift into my demonic form. It was almost painful to stand here, bathed in the beauty he exuded, not only in physical form but his angelic light. He was one of the few who could ever stir feelings of jealousy within me, I knew on the outside I was still more beautiful but he represented everything I had lost and used to be. 

I pictured Adara writhing in pain to steel my conviction and break down my pride. Willingly humbling myself before this angel was perhaps the hardest thing I’d ever done since becoming a demon. “I need your help.” I told him. 

Simeon’s eyes narrowed, his arms were still crossed as he considered me. “Why should I help you after what you’ve done?” he asked and the normally pleasant angel had never sounded more cold. 

“I..I need to cure Adara.” I told him, it was hard not to scream and rage at him. Couldn’t he understand? Didn’t he care for Adara? Shouldn’t he be jumping at the chance to help? What sort of Angel was he anyway??

“I’ve heard there’s a very easy way for one such as yourself to help Adara right now, instead you’re out here asking for my help...why?” he asked me.

Once again I had to fight down the bile and the urge to mark up Simeon’s pretty face. I may be the Avatar of Lust but I was no vile rapist. I knew how bad this situation had to look to everyone, it was painful to even think of the condemnation I had seen in my own brothers eyes. 

“You know as well as I that there’s another way to help her.” I hissed in frustration. I had no time for this! We needed to act now. The bureaucratic system of the Celestial realm be damned. Simeon sighed and pinched his nose, further reminding me of Lucifer. Something softened slightly in the Angel and I swore a look of pity crossed his features, that bastard. 

“He won’t see you.” Simeon told me. 

“Then convince him!” I yelled. What did he want from me? Did he want me to grovel on my belly? Why wouldn’t he even try for her sake? “I thought you cared about her?!” I growled. 

“I care for her very much!” he snapped, almost losing his composer. “Don’t lay the blame at my feet, this is all your doing.” he told me. Like I needed to be reminded. “Even if I did talk to him...by the time I could convince him and get back...it would be too late.” 

“Just try anyway! Just one tear, that’s all I need. He needn't even sully himself by coming here himself!” 

  
  


When I came back to Adara’s room, everyone had left except for Lucifer. Adara was sleeping fitfully under a sweat soaked sheet. 

“Where have you been?” Lucifer growled, taking hold of my loose collar. “I was trying to convince Simeon to talk to Uriel…” I told him lamely, feeling like a failure. 

Lucifer looked shocked for a moment as he let me go. “The Angel of Chastity? Your replacement? Why?” 

“The tears of Chastity are the only true cure for my venom.” I replied listlessly as I gazed at Adara. 

Lucifer sighed. “We gave her a sedative but I don’t know how long it will last. She started screaming and ripped off her own clothes, she almost accosted Diavolo when he came to check on her.” 

I could barely stand to look at her suffering, knowing I was the cause of it. Lucifer placed a hand on my shoulder. “I’m sorry brother….but you’ve made this bed and I expect you to fix this one way or another.” those were his parting words as he left me alone in the room with her. 

I couldn’t allow myself to think so I made myself busy. I had the staff bring fresh bedding and I was going to wipe her down with a cool cloth when I found I couldn’t even bear to look at her naked body so I made one of the maids do it, threatening them to be careful with her. I had lightweight yet modest sleeping clothes brought for her and had her changed. Finally she was tucked back into a clean bed, looking like she might only be slightly ill. Yet I knew it wouldn’t be long before we’d have to repeat the cycle if I couldn't’ bring myself to...fix her...as Lucifer said. 

I laid next to her on the bed, gently dabbing her forehead with a clean cloth. It wasn’t long before she began moving fitfully in her sleep again and I suspected the sedative was wearing off. 

“Ethan...Ethan…” I heard her say as tears streamed down her cheeks. Who the fuck was Ethan? “Please!” she cried. “Please let me go!” My heart clenched as I realized she was having another nightmare about her ex. Hate filled me as I felt the urge to hunt down this man who had hurt Adara, the thought almost made me laugh, I might as well end myself. I couldn’t help but wonder who was the bigger villain in Adara’s life? A mere mortal or me? I looked down at her struggling in her sleep when I was suddenly hit with a flashback. 

A very long time ago when I was the jewel of the heavens, the guardian angel of chastity. One of my favorite little virgins, she was so good, so pure and tender hearted. I had been preparing for a ceremony being held in Lucifer’s honor and I wanted to look my best, I had ignored my duties to take extra care of myself that day and by the time I realized something was wrong...I had been too late. That precious girl had been defiled and I had vowed to look after her better after my failure to protect her, but she had caught a vile disease and died not long after. I had been utterly useless, that innocent life had ended because of my vanity. Now I could only see that girl in Adara’s pained expression. How could I not see that she was someone to be protected and safeguarded at all costs? If Adara died, it would be another black stain on my soul. Another failure, another innocent lost because of my selfishness. 

The nightmare finally passed and I wrapped Adara in my arms. Something had cracked inside me. My heart that had not beat for anyone but myself suddenly felt warm, so much warmth for this human in my arms and yet it was excruciatingly painful. I buried my face in her neck and sobbed. “I’m so sorry Adara. My beautiful flower. I can’t bear to lose you yet I cannot bear to save you either. What will I do?” I sobbed. 

“Asmo.” I heard Adara call my name faintly and I pulled away just enough to look down at her. When I did she placed her warm hand on my cheek. “Don’t cry Asmo…” she whispered. 

“I’m so sorry Adara.” I wept. “My beautiful girl, what have I done to you? I only deserve your hate.” 

Adara looked pained and she furrowed her brows and brushed her thumb across my cheek bone. “I only ever wanted you to love me...but I don’t deserve to be loved.” she whispered and my heart broke. She deserved so much love and happiness. No one deserved it more than she did. “Don’t cry for me.” she whispered. 

I knew this was only the calm before the storm, soon the venom would take hold of her again and she’d lose this lucidity. “I love you.” I told her. “I should be damned to the lowest realms of hell but I do.” 

Adara’s hand started to glow on my cheek and that glow traveled down to my chest and my inner aura burst forth. Yet it wasn’t my normal crackling demonic aura, no this was a warmer light and I felt as if she was drawing it forth. The bed began to shake but then I realized it wasn’t just the bed it was the whole Castle. What the hell was going on? I felt odd, yet this warmth was familiar yet I had forgotten it, it was a feeling lost to time. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Adara gasped out as she looked up at me wide eyed in wonder. That’s when I realized what this feeling was, it was my soul, it was the angel buried deep inside and somehow, beyond all reason or explanation Adara was drawing it out of me. What did this mean? A single tear slipped from my cheek, filled with that light it fell on Adara’s chest and slid right down to the wound over her heart and that glow spread throughout her body purging it from the venom. I gasped in wonder, a tear of chastity, probably the last I had in me. As the glow faded from her body Adara fell unconscious and the glow from within me faded as well and I felt chilled to the bone by the whole experience. The castle had stopped shaking too. 

I was still looking down at her in wonder when Lord Diavolo, followed by Barbatos and my brother burst into the room demanding explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to make it clear, since it's a bit ambiguous at this point about her past trauma. But she has NOT been raped in the past. Just wanted to make that clear. Further explanations and back story will be added later.


	18. Mixed POV

Asmo's POV 

My brothers had not wanted to believe me when I told them what happened. Lucifer stood up for me however and Lord Diavolo insisted that the quake was just a coincidence and couldn’t have anything to do with Adara. I didn’t believe him though, they were not there to witness what I had, but I kept that to myself since I was already on thin ice. Lucifer would drop me like last year's fashion if I started back talking Diavolo. 

Lying next to Adara, waiting for her to wake I tried to hold onto that feeling she’d brought out in me but I didn’t know how to find that part of me, and I was feeling colder by the second. I didn’t think I could want her more than I had before but I did. The power she had left me weak in the knees and dizzy with desire. Adara had to become mine, she was already mine and I’d make sure everyone, including my idiot brothers, came to know it. 

Adara's POV

I felt groggy and confused when I woke up. Asmo was sleeping peacefully next to me but we were not in our usual room. Then everything came flooding back and I’d never felt so complicated in my feelings before. By all rights I should hate him, I should use our pact to banish him to the coldest realm of hell and away from me forever. Yet I couldn’t ignore the fact that he hadn’t violated me, the way he had apologized and wept over me, that angelic glow...even tainted I had glimpsed a piece of the true him underneath all that corruption. For a second..I felt...no. No I couldn’t have felt that from the Avatar or Lust. I was confused. 

I turned towards Asmo, his face really was a work of art and when he slept I could still imagine him as an Angel. I gently moved a piece of his hair away from his face. It was the wrong move as he stirred awake. I tried to snatch back my hand but he was faster than me as he pressed my hand against his cheek. His eyes closed and for a moment I imagined he was in pain. Then he was releasing my hand as he kissed my wrist gently and rolled towards me so that we were facing each other. 

“...Adara. I was out of control, I never meant to hurt you that way.” he told me. He seemed sincere enough but could I just forgive him this? “Let me prove my sincerity..” he told me softly as he moved towards me. I turned my head so that his lips landed on my cheek instead. I gritted my teeth, “Then go.” I told him. 

“Wha - ?” Asmo began, sounding hurt and confused but I hardened my heart. “If you want to prove you mean me no harm, then go. Leave. Now.” I told him. I made sure not to invoke the pact so I would know it was his free will. 

“Alright Princess…” Asmo sighed. “I’ll go….I’ll have someone look after you…” he said, dejected as he left the room but I didn’t spare him another glance.

When I woke up again I was surprised to find Simeon sitting by my bedside. “Simeon?” The angel smiled at me and clasped hands with me. He was smiling but his eyes looked far away, a bit sad and full of thoughts. “I’m so sorry if my actions push Asmo to lose control...I was worried he may hurt you...but not like that.” I could imagine the type of hurt Simeon was referring to, a broken heart. 

“It’s not your fault.” I told him. “Asmodeus is responsible for his own actions.” Simeon nodded, gravely. “As are we all.” he said.

We sat in silence for a while before I spoke. “I saw...I saw his angelic soul, or what’s left of it anyway.” I said quietly. Simeon didn’t look surprised, so I assumed Asmo had relayed the story. “I didn’t realize they still had them...pieces of their angelic selves I mean.”

“Yes...they are still there. It’s a miracle you were able to draw it to the surface. They’ve denied this part of them for so long….buried it so deep within their sins, they can’t even find it on their own anymore.” Simeon mused.

I felt confused. “But Simeon, I didn’t do anything.” I argued. 

Simeon smiled at me. “Maybe you weren’t aware of what you were doing, but Asmo wouldn’t have been able to accomplish that on his own, yes he wanted to save you desperately so perhaps he was open to it you could say...but you drew it forth.”

I shook my head, how could I have this power? Was it because of Lilith? Because of my pacts with her brothers?

“Can you forgive him?” Simeon asked, the question surprised me. “Should I?” I asked him back with a raised eyebrow. Simeon laughed, “I am an Angel, what do you think my answer would be?”

I rolled my eyes. “Does he deserve my forgiveness?” I asked. Simeon was still smiling in that way that sometimes infuriated me. “Does anyone deserve anything?” he asked, cryptically. “You forgave Belphegor.” he reminded me.

I couldn’t help sending Simeon a glare. He’d been so against Asmodeus and I being close, why was he talking about forgiveness. “That was completely different.” I argued. 

“Is it?” Simeon asked, cocking his head to the side curiously. “Why is that? Because you don’t have feelings for Belphegor?”

I stubbornly refused to look at the Angel now. “I love Belphegor.” I argued. “But you didn’t then.” Simeon countered. “Well...I didn’t know him well enough then. But I loved Beel, I loved his family…”

“So what’s the difference now?” Simeon laughed, but I felt he was taunting me so I didn’t answer.

Simone touched my shoulder. “Belphegor broke your body…” then Simeon’s hand came to pause in the air, over my heart. “Asmodeus broke your heart.” I rolled my eyes. “You can’t break something that was already broken Simeon.” I said somewhat bitterly. Simeon looked at me sadly and it made me feel terrible, why couldn’t everyone just leave me alone today. 

Simeon patted my hand. “I don’t mean to anger you Adara...I just think...perhaps you’ve been a bit harder on Asmodeus than the rest of the brothers?” his words struck me. “What? Are you saying this is my fault?” my voice rose a bit. Simeon looked even more sad as he shook his head. “Of course not Adara!” he admonished me gently. “...just..think about what I’ve said.” he told me sadly as he stood to leave the room.

Lucifer's POV

I had heard everything Simeon had said to Adara as I waited outside her room, it was my shift to watch her. I gave my former brother an icy glare as he exited her room. “Hello Lucifer.” Simeon greeted me in his ever pleasant and flippant way. 

“What are you playing at Simeon?” I asked him as I scrutinized him. Simeon had always been impossible to read, one of the reasons I never fully trusted him. “You tried to warn us...me..that something like this would happen and now you’re advocating for Asmodeus?” I couldn’t keep the suspicion and contempt out of my voice.

“Let’s just say I’ve changed my mind.” Simeon answered me with one of his infuriating non-answers. 

“Why?” I growled through gritted teeth. 

“Hmm. Well I guess Asmodeus himself changed my mind. Maybe there is hope for him yet...maybe Adara is just what he needs…” I felt as if Simeon was talking more to himself than answering my question. 

“I will not let Adara make any more sacrifices for that fool, no matter if he is my brother or not.” I warned the angel. “So don’t be putting foolish notions in her head.” 

Simeon only smiled and nodded, incensing me further. “I hear you Lucifer.” he told me as he walked away. I had to take a few calming breaths before I entered Adara’s room. 

“I wish you and Simeon wouldn’t argue on my account.” Adara said to me when I entered. I smiled at the human woman I considered as dear to me as a sister. “Simeon and I have been arguing since we worked together in the Celestial Realm, it’s nothing for you to worry yourself over.” 

I sat on the bed next to her and took her fragile hand in my own gloved one. “I’ve been thinking up different punishments for Asmodeus...none of them seem severe enough though, would you like to hear what I’ve come up with?” I asked her with a mock smile.

Adara smiled and laughed a bit. “I can’t imagine you’d need my help coming up with creative punishments Lucifer.” I smiled back at her, glad to have made her smile.

“Say the word Adara and I will banish him from your sight…” I told her seriously. I loved Asmodeus but I wouldn’t let him hurt her again. 

I watched as her expression changed from shock to sad. “No Lucifer. I don’t want you to do that.” she smiled sadly at me. “I have a pact with him, remember? I can do my own banishing if I want to.” I knew this to be true, yet as strong as Adara was, underneath all that steel she was soft and tender-hearted. I didn’t think she had what it would take to banish any of us, even if her life was on the line. I wouldn’t tell her this though and I would respect her wishes...for now.

Adara's POV

Lord Diavolo did not cancel the dance competition but he did put it on hold for a week while I recovered. Asmo had stayed away the whole week and Mammon had been with me everyday, begging and demanding that I quit the competition. I didn’t understand why I was being so stubborn, I certainly didn’t feel like dancing with Asmo but I wasn’t quitting. I needed this but I couldn’t put it into words that anyone else would understand.

I was nervous, the first day back in the ballroom with all the remaining contestants. Everyone was staring and whispering about me but whatever, I’d gotten used to that treatment last year. I wasn’t going to pay them any mind. No, I was nervous to see Asmodeus again, how would he look? How would it feel to stand close to him, to touch him? I remembered the way he looked when I had woken up, his hair a mess, a large bruise on his face that I later learned he’d received from Mammon. No surprise there really. 

Even disheveled and beaten he looked damn good. It was a crime, it had to be. Asmodeus arrived fashionably late, earning a glare from our choreographer. Other than that he came in without fanfare and stood next to me without saying anything other than offering me a small smile that I did not return. 

We were finally given my favorite genre of dance, contemporary. My excitement was short lived though when the damn demon explained the theme. I was really regretting the fact that I dropped that hint to Lord Diavolo that he should hire a choreographer. It was always about subjugating humans with this demon. The dance was about when a human who’s given their soul to a demon comes to realize they want out or regret their decision but can’t give up the power that demon gives them either, about the push and pull between them. 

Once we had our dance and song though, it meant something much different for me. This was going to be hard for me but if I could put my emotion into it in a professional way...then our dance would blow everyone away. I just didn’t know if Asmo had it in him to be cold and forceful the way the dance demanded. Even when he attacked me he was erratic and full of passion. Asmo surprised me though in our first practice. He was being very reserved and it almost made me uncomfortable. I didn’t know if he was just taking the piece seriously or if it was because of our last exchange. 

When our first practice was over Asmodeus approached me. “I must say Adara, I didn’t expect to see you here. I was sure you’d refuse to dance with me…” he looked away, his hands were clasped behind his back. The usual cherry energy of the Avatar of Lust was nowhere to be found. 

“I’m not quitting, if you’re uncomfortable then you can quit.” I told him, my chin jutting in defiance. I knew I was reacting extremely defensively but I just couldn’t seem to help it. 

Asmo sighed. “I’m no more a quitter than you are Adara. I was...glad to see you here today. I want to finish this with you.” he told me before walking away. 

Something inside me felt guilty, I wanted to run to him and say sorry and tell him everything would be fine. But why?! Why would I do that?! It was crazy. Maybe it was lingering effects from the venom?? Considering the circumstances, Lord Diavolo had granted Asmo and I rooms apart. Apologizing for getting over zealous in the beginning. 

I’d gotten used to having someone in my bed every night though and had found it too lonely to bear. So I’d been texting Mammon or Belphie to come share my bed each night. Tonight I found Belphie already asleep in my bed waiting for me. Even in his arms I couldn’t seem to find sleep though. What Simeon had said wouldn’t leave my mind. Had I been unfair with Asmodeus from the beginning? Had I hurt him? I’d always claimed I loved them all equally, but was that really true? If I had truly let him in like I had the others, could all of this between us have been avoided? 

I didn’t believe anything I’d done excused his behavior but it bothered me to think that maybe I had wounded him first. Had my own past and experiences cause me to treat him unfairly?

Asmo's POV

I was feeling hot and itchy under my skin, I was so frustrated and I hadn’t had a proper outlet. I was in the room I used to share with Adara but Lord Diavolo had moved her to another room in an entirely different wing of the castle. I stopped pacing and closed my eyes and tried to search for that fragment of my soul that she had been able to draw forth in me. I tried to remember what it feel like, it was calming and more effective than a cold shower in dosing my lust. It was useless! 

“AHHHHRGGH!” I screamed and picked up the first thing I could grab and smashed it against the opposite wall. My compact mirror shattered, the glass falling in tiny shards onto the marble floors and plush rug. I felt like I was dying of thirst. Why couldn’t she see how much I needed her? The venom was supposed to driver her to madness but instead I became the one inflicted. I felt like a wild, dangerous animal in a cage. I was split in two between my rational thought and my desires. I had to get a hold of myself before Lucifer and Lord Diavolo both threw me in a cell. 

There was a knock on my door. I ducked down quickly to look myself over in the vanity mirror before fingering combing my hair and putting on a bit more lipgloss. Smacking my lips I studied my face and when I was done admiring, I made my way without any haste to the door. 

Jezebel, the wanton little slut was waiting for me on the other side. I knew what she was here for, she wasn’t who or what I wanted but she could serve a purpose. I tugged her into the room without ceremony or flirtation and slammed the door shut. 

“Ow, Asmodeus! What’s gotten into you?” she protested as I kissed her roughly as I walked her towards the bed. I shoved her down on the bed, I was in my demonic form now. “You’re never so rough…” she pretended to pout but then she smiled wickedly. “Don’t stop. I like it.” she purred and tried to be sexy, I wanted to roll my eyes, her attempts were so pathetic. 

I straddled her on the bed and began to peel off my shirt. If she kept looking at me like that I’d have to turn her over and if she kept speaking I’d have to gag her. 

“I heard the most ridiculous rumor that you confessed to that silly human bitch and she turned you down.” she laughed. No one outside our inner circle really knew what had happened between Adara and I, so the castle had been buzzing with gossip. Normally I loved when others talked about me, but this wasn’t the case. “There’s been some juicy tales going around the castle, but I told everyone there’s no way that could be true. My Asmodeus would never sully himself with trash like that human, he has the highest standards I told them.” 

I was seeing red and reacted without thinking. My hands were around her neck and I squeezed. Even as I strangled her the dumb bitch took awhile to realize I was serious and this wasn’t some sort of kink I was playing out. She tried to hit and scratch me but I quickly pinned both her arms with one hand. This demon had angered me for the last time, how dare she speak to me with such familiarity and ownership? She was nothing! Having the power to bestow and take beauty I elongated my nails and ran them slowly down the right side of her face. She screamed and I laughed as the blood stained her face. Those scars would never heal. “You’re worthless, you know Jezebel? You bore me with your mindless chatter and your ugly face.” I laughed. “You’re less than nothing to me.” I growled before standing up and grabbing her by the hair to haul her out of my room, tossing her on the floor outside my bedroom I slammed the door shut without a glance in her direction. 

Ugh! I signed in frustration. It had felt good in the moment, but I wasn’t the Avatar of Wrath and I was desperate for a different sort of release. I sat back down in front of my vanity and began going through my whole beauty routine and then maybe I’d go for a bath…

Adara's POV

I passed by Jezebel on the way to meet Asmo where we were practicing for the day. She gave me an evil glare as I noticed the horrible red scarring down one side of her face. She had been hideous in spirit before and now her outsides were beginning to match her insides.

“What happened to Jezebel?” I asked Asmo when I saw him. He just shrugged, looking completely uninterested in things that had nothing to do with him. “I heard gossip she was running her mouth again, someone must have taught her a lesson.” he answered with disinterest. 

I shrugged, and walked over to the music box to press play. 

_ Something always brings me back to you _ _   
_ _ It never takes too long  
_ _ No matter what I say or do _ _   
_ _ I’ll still feel you here until the moment I’m gone _ _   
_ _ You hold me without touch _ _   
_ _ You keep me without chains _

As the music started they began their dance. I immediately began to regret coming to practice today, I was too emotional today and I was having a tough time focusing on our steps. 

_ Set me free  
_ _ Leave me be _ _   
_ _ I don’t wanna fall another moment into your gravity _

I couldn’t help the involuntary shudder as Asmo’s lips gilded up my stretched leg. He was really in character today, his aura was so cold and unfeeling that it chilled me. 

  
  
_ Oh, you loved me ‘cause I’m fragile _ _   
_ _ When I thought that I was strong  
_ _ But you touch me for a little while  
_ _ And all my fragile strength is gone _

  
I knew I was looking clumsy next to Asmo’s precision but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I was thinking about my relationship with Asmo and I was thinking about Ethan…

_  
But you’re neither friend nor foe _ __   
_ Though I can’t seem to let you go _ _   
_ __ The one thing that I still know is that you’re keeping me down

This was our pivotal scene, the moment that had to grab the audience, the moment we had to perfect as I desperately grabbed onto his arm as he pushed me down. I looked up into his eyes like I was supposed to and I knew instantly it was a mistake. There was no cheery warmth in those eyes, they were cold and empty. Where was the Asmo that cried from his angelic soul over me, who had apologized and promised to prove his sincerity? Did I do this to him by sending him away?

The tears were in my eyes before I realized it and when I threw myself to the ground in anguish I didn’t rise again for my next steps. I heard Asmo sigh. “You’re really off your game today you know.” he said with irritation. I didn’t know if I should laugh or cry harder. 

“Adara? Are you alright?” he asked, his voice softening a bit. That undid me and when I rose it was only to run away from him. “Adara?!” Asmo called after me, but he didn’t follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Lyrics: Gravity by Sara Bareiles
> 
> Dance inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBTc_CkYRxM&list=RDPeo0RAxYBzQ&index=26


	19. Adara's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adara get's drunk and texts Asmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be triggering, read with caution.

I felt so foolish for running away from Asmo and our practice. I deserved this. I had never been good enough in the human realm and now I had deluded myself into thinking I could be happy here in the Devildom. I laughed ruefully at myself, happy in hell? Why was I still fighting for myself? Wasn’t it all useless anyway? Seeing a little D servant on my way to my room I requested a bottle of human realm booze since Demonus didn’t do anything for me. Luckily Lord Diavolo was spoiling the dancers and I could pretty much get whatever I wanted. Once inside my room I stripped off my dance clothes and took a hot shower where I cried until there were no more tears left. Feeling bone tired and numb by the time I was out I was happy enough to see that my bottle of booze had arrived. I took a swig straight from the bottle. Ugh, whatever it was was awful, I’d have to teach Diavolo the finer points of human hard liquor another day. Regardless, it only took a quarter of the swill to get me drunk and feeling good and free of my woes. 

I was browsing Devilgram when I saw a particularly sexy photo of Asmodeus. I felt that familiar coiling in my gut..it had been so long since I’d had sex and taken this stupid vow of chastity. I didn’t respect myself, no matter how many times I said it to myself in the mirror. I didn’t. No one would love me the way I wanted to be loved. Why should I suffer and be denied pleasure as well? Asmo wanted to give me that pleasure and I bet it would be amazing. Why was I fighting so hard against it? It’s just because you’re an idiot Adara, I laughed at myself and took another swig from the bottle. 

  
  


**> Adara:** I want yoouuu. So...Bad…*blowing kisses demoji*  
**< Asmodeus:** *shocked demoji sticker*   
**> Adara:** WAT? I thought you knew…?   
**> Adara:** U promised. Promisedd to mak me feel sooo goood. So good. Lol  
**< Asmodeus:** Adara it’s not funny to tease me. I have feelings even if you refuse to acknowledge them! *angry demoji*  
**> Adara:** Y dont u come...heheheh...come punish me for my sins.  
**< Asmodeus:** Adara, darling? Are you feeling well?  
**> Adara:** It's been so long Asmo...dont u still wanna touch me? Make me feel good?  
**< Asmodeus:** Are you drunk?!  
**> Adara:** hehehe. *attaches a picture of her panties on the floor* I’m waiting for your big demon d*ck Asmo...if u dontwantme I can find someone else to punish a worthless human like me.

I laughed and threw my phone on the floor, instead of regretting my actions or thinking about how pathetic I am I took another swallow from the bottle. The room had gotten so hot I was only wearing a thin camisole at this point.  I smiled when a loud banging knock sounded at my door. “Adara! Let me in!” Asmo demanded from outside. I smirked. I knew he couldn’t resist. When I opened the door wide Asmo was quick to move me aside and shut the door. He was staring at my naked lower half and I knew he wanted me, he’d told me so, so many times. I knew I was just a challenge for him, as soon as he had me, he’d toss me aside like the trash I was. But right now I didn’t care. I just wanted to get lost in the pleasure he’d promised me time and time again. 

“Where are the rest of your clothes?” Asmo sounded cross but his eyes were full of desire. I smirked and swayed my hips as I walked away from him. I bent over the bed and looked back at him, “How do you want me? Like this?” I asked with a giggle. Before I could blink Asmo had me flipped over on my back, he hand my arms pinned and his eyes bore into mine with a fiery passion. “What are you playing at?” he hissed. “Do you want me to lose control again? Is that it?” he spat. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so cruel to you Asmo.” I pouted with a hiccup. “I’ll be a good little slut for you now.” Asmo looked disgusted and growled as he released my arms and got off of me faster than he had pounced. “You’re out of your mind drunk Adara!” he scolded me. 

Suddenly I was angry. “So what if I am?!” I shouted. “I’m not good enough for you now? Is that it? I was never good enough for you from the beginning! But you still chased after me!” I yelled and grabbed something off the bed to throw at him. The pillow bounced harmlessly off his chest. 

“Put some clothes on.” he told me, ignoring me. I angrily grabbed my sweat pants, leaving my underwear still on the ground. I almost fell over trying to get them on several times. Asmo caught me the third time as I began to fall over and he and pulled my pants up the rest of the way for me. 

“Get off. I don’t need your help.” I hissed. I felt hurt. Rejected. I was such a fool. I didn’t even have to give myself to Asmo for him to discard me, I just had to be willing to give it up and he was already disgusted with me. 

“If you won’t fuck me then I’ll find someone who will!” I threatened and tried to march towards the door. “Oh I don’t think so!” Asmo hissed and wrapped his arms around me, immobilizing me. “You’re going to bed.” he told me and threw me onto the bed. 

When I tried to get out of the bed, Asmo pushed me back down. “Get under the covers and go to sleep Adara. I’m not going to tell you again.” he ordered, no trace of the cute, charming Asmo to be seen.  When I didn’t comply I found myself being forced down again except this time he wrapped himself around me. I struggled to free my arms and when I did I beat my firsts on his chest, “I hate you so much! I knew you never really wanted me!” I cried and hiccuped. “You knew I was ugly and worthless! You just wanted to destroy me! Just like he did!” I thought I had run out of tears but I was wrong as I ugly cried while Asmo held me tighter and I could no longer hit him. 

“That’s not true Adara. You’re just drunk and saying all sorts of awful things. Our first time together won’t be like this.” he told me with a sort of firm resolution in his voice but I was barely hearing him.  Sensing it was coming, Asmo had me out of bed and over the toilet at faster than human speeds. I was throwing up mostly liquids and I couldn’t stop crying, I couldn’t catch my breath and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. My anxiety heightened and I began to panic. “Breathe Adara, just breathe.” Asmo told me and rubbed my back as he held my hair back. 

I blinked my eyes open and found myself back in my bed, changed into pajamas. Asmodeus was gently rubbing some cream onto my face. Did I black out? I still wasn’t in my right head, my thoughts were slow and thick. I was confused. “Shhh. We’ve got to take care of your skin after the way you’ve treated yourself today.” When he was satisfied he laid down next to me on his side, his head propped up on his hand as he stared at me. I couldn’t imagine what he was thinking and I shied away from his gaze. “Did you change me?” I asked. 

“Yes...you had vomit on you..” he answered without apology. Not that I expected or deserved one with the way I had acted tonight. “I also cleaned you up and brushed your teeth so you wouldn’t feel awful when you woke.” I felt a deep shame but the desire was still there, I wanted him, almost desperately. 

“I understand if I disgust you now.” I bit my lip to try to keep the tears at bay once more. Asmo narrowed his eyes, his eyes flashing between my own and my lips. “I didn’t realize you’d be such a depressed drunk Adara. If this is what it does to you, well then I guess I understand why you never wanted to party with me before…” he sighed. “Still, did you think I would judge you for this? It’s nothing.” he shrugged. “Although it does make me sad to hear you say such things about yourself darling. You’re so radiant, so beautiful. Almost enough to compete with me, so when you insult yourself that way...I almost feel like you’re insulting me.” he pouted.  I would have rolled my eyes if I wasn’t so focused on his pouty lips as he turned this into a thing that was about him. He said such pretty words, it was so easy to close my eyes and pretend that he actually meant them. That he wasn’t just a demon, using his seductive speechcraft to get to me. Exploiting my weaknesses. Would it be so bad to fall to it? I was no angel, the fall couldn’t hurt me so bad, couldn’t it?  I raised my head so that our lips woud touch as I stole a kiss from the Avatar of Lust like he had done to me so many times. I almost laughed when I saw his expression go from shock to confusion. “...Adara?” He questioned me. 

“I really do want you Asmo. I’ve always wanted you. Deep down I knew I didn’t deserve to even look at you, let alone want you...but I just couldn't help myself.” I laughed. “Oh yes I liked to pretend I was holier than you, that I wasn’t weak....that I deserved to be respected…” another fit of giggles took me over before I sighed. 

Asmo wasn’t saying anything and I found my hands on his chest, moving over the silky fabric of his night clothes. “Ethan always said the nicest things to me. He made me feel pretty, worthy...I thought he loved me too so I gave him everything...he only ever told me that he loved me when he was buried inside me.” I looked back at Asmo, “Would you tell me that you loved me if I let you inside me too?” I asked him, he frowned and I found it so funny, I began to laugh again. 

“Adara, I already love you…” Asmo’s confession was soft and pleading. It broke something inside me and suddenly I was angry again.

“You love me?” I scoffed. I could tell he was ready for me to try to flee again so I surprised him by rolling on top of his instead. I sat on him, straddling him as he caught my wrists, something like surprise and agony writ on his face. I could feel his erection underneath me and I laughed as I ground myself on him. “Is this your love Asmo? Why would you love me? I’ve given you nothing except the contempt of a cold prude bitch.” I sneered down at him. 

“I might just be human trash but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re a vain, manipulative narcissist who only cares about himself.” I laughed. “You’ve told us time and again that you’re number one. You don’t know what love is...maybe you did once.” I said, for a second remembering the piece of angelic soul I’d glimpsed. I shook my head. “You only know want, desire, possession. You want instant gratification and you try to get it any way you can...but love is patient and kind, love seeks to give, not to take!” I spat angrily. 

Asmo had clamped his hands down on my hips to stop me from moving on top of him. He was shaking beneath me, his demon form was flickering in and out, in and out, as he struggled for control.  I pressed my chest against his and nuzzled into his neck, his breathing was shallow and stressed. “Shhhh. It’s alright baby.” I cooed. “It’s just in your nature. I see that now. You really can’t do any better can you? It doesn’t change the fact that I want you...that I’m drawn to you, that you’re always on my mind.”

I sat up and looked at him. Why was he fighting this so much? I was practically begging him to take me? Could I not trust anything this demon said? What game was he playing now? Maybe he really wanted me to grovel. If I prostrated myself on the floor, would he take his pleasure from me then? 

In my self musings I didn’t see the way Asmo calmed himself until he was pushing me off him. He kissed my cheek in a way that was all too wholesome for the Avatar of Lust and then he was standing up and straightening his night clothes. “You’re drunk Adara. We can talk tomorrow, okay sweetie?” he told me as he backed towards the door.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” I screamed and threw anything I could get my hands on at him. I’d never felt more humiliated and angry, not only at him for ultimately rejecting me but at myself for becoming such a pathetic fool again. There was a command in my voice this time and Asmo was forced out with a slam of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya'll. If you've ever felt like Adara feels in this chapter, just know you are amazing and worthy of all the respect and love!


	20. Asmo's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo calls for backup.

I was relieved when Adara finally used her command over our pact to send me out of her room. I could only be thankful she hadn't gotten it into that drunken skull of hers command me to do anything else...I was shaking when I took out my D.D.D. and messaged my brothers. 

  
**The Demon Brothers**

**> Asmodeus:** EMERGENCY! ADARA IS DRUNK.

**< Mammon:** IF YOU’VE TOUCHED HER….!

**> Asmodeus**: Shut up Mammon! I need one of you to look after her...I can’t be around her right now.

**< Lucifer:** Understood. Come back to the house and cool off for a while Asmodeus. 

**> Asmodeus**: OK. But I’m guarding her room until someone comes...she’s made threats.

**< Leviathan**: Threats?

**> Asmodeus:** She said if I wouldn’t... she’d find another demon to take care of her. 

**< Beelzebub**: Take care of her? Is she hungry?

**> Satan:** I think Asmo means she wants someone to fuck her. I don’t know why he’s being so coy about it though, it’s unlike him. 

**< Leviathan:** !!! 

**> Asmodeus:** You’re not helping Satan. I’m holding on by a thread as it is!

**< Mammon:** DONT YOU LAY A FILTHY FINGER ON HER! I’M ON MY WAY!

**> Asmodeus**: Just shut up Mammon and get here already!

Sighing, I slumped into a sitting position, my back leaning against the wall opposite Adara’s room. I could hear her muffled crying from inside and it was almost enough to drive a demon mad! Why did she do this to me? How could she make me at war with myself and my nature. If this wasn’t love then I couldn’t comprehend what made me so crazy when it came to her, I nearly thought about her as much as I thought about myself, hell, sometimes she consumed all my thoughts. The other day I was so distracted I nearly walked out of my room without styling my hair for Diavolos sake!

They said the words spoken by a drunk always had at least a kernel of truth to them. I already knew that Adara wanted me, it was one of the things that drove me so crazy. Her body responded to me even if she rejected me with words. Yet Adara had always been so strong, so confident yet never proud. She carried herself with grace and humility. So to hear her speak such vile things about herself….I didn’t like it. I hadn’t ever seen Adara vulnerable until I saw her writhing in her nightmares. It all came back to this Ethan fellow. Now more than ever I needed to figure out what this hideous human had done to break my beautiful, sweet Adara. If I knew, then I could fix her and then she’d stop resisting me. Then I could make her mine completely. 

I heard Mammon coming before I saw him. Ugh. He was so loud...but as much as I hated to admit it, he was the best option to leave Adara with. I could trust him to protect her, even if he was an idiot. 

“Oi! What have ya done now ya pervert?!” Mammon was hollering as her rounded the corner and came into view. 

Dusting myself off I stood to face the idiot and his stupid accusations. 

“Don't you dare point that finger at me! Get it away from my face, you’ve already done enough damage to my beautiful face!” 

“I’ll do a lot worse!” Mammon threatened. 

“Just shut up and listen, you idiot.” I sighed and began to explain what had transpired. By the end of it, Mammon was looking at me with some begrudging respect. 

“It’s hard to believe ya held yourself back like that…” he admitted. “Of course! It wasn’t easy but I had to! I want Adara, it’s true. But I want her for forever, not a drunken one night stand.”

Mammon growled, I knew he didn’t want to hear that from me. “Well we’ll see about that. Go on, I’ll take care of her now.” he had the audacity to shoo me away with his hand. As much as I’d like to lay into him now was not the time, I was going to listen to Lucifer, go back to the House of Lamentation for the night and have a good soak in my big beautiful tub.


	21. Adara's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adara tells Mammon about her past relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read about Adara's past abusive relationship I'll summarize it in the end notes so you don't have to read the details.

When I heard the door open I threw the dance shoe I was still holding in my hand, “I SAID GET OUT!” I screamed. 

“Oi! What’s the big idea throwing your shit at me?!” Mammon exclaimed in alarm. I looked up to see his face flicker with annoyance before settling into a mask of worry. “Mammon?” I said, confused why he was here. I flopped back down onto my bed and bent my face into my palms as I let out a sob, “I’m sorry, you don’t need to see me like this.” I choked out. Mammon wrapped me up like a burrito in a soft blanket, hiding my nakedness before he pulled me onto his lap and close to his chest, tucking me under his chin. His warmth was soothing and for once he was silent as I cried myself out. “Ya don’t have to say anything if ya don’t want to.” Mammon finally said after a long while. “I can just hold ya until you fall asleep if you want.”

If I had been fully sober I probably would have kept my mouth shut but instead I just started talking and Mammon was a surprisingly good listener. 

“You know I told you a bit about my childhood...we didn’t grow up with much. My dad left us when I was little and Mom did what she had to, to make ends meet. She wasn’t always nice, half the time she was drunk and I swear she had a new boyfriend every week. The one thing she did for me was make sure I stayed in those dance classes, she spent all our extra money to keep me in dance...I knew I had to make something of myself you know? So I could pay her back, get her out of that shithole we lived in..” Mammon didn’t say anything, he just squeezed me a bit tighter, he’d hurt this part of the story before.

“I...I met Ethan in High School. My mom had me transferred to a better school with a great dance team my junior year. I didn’t have much in the way of close friends, so it hadn’t bothered me any. Ethan was the guy every girl wanted.” I paused to chuckle ruefully. “Tall, handsome, popular, the MVP of the basketball team and rich, his parents were loaded.” 

Adara paused, lost in thought and memory for a moment before she continued. 

“I was the new girl, so it wasn’t too surprising to get a bit of attention but when Ethan took notice of me...I thought it had to be a joke. Why would a guy like him want a girl like me?” Mammon growled a bit but didn’t say anything as I continued to spill my guts.

“He was so sweet in the beginning, I made him chase me all junior year because first and foremost I was focused on dance and secondly I just couldn’t believe that he was sincere. When he showed up on my doorstep on the wrong side of town when summer break started with flowers and no judgement in his eyes...I finally caved. My mom was so happy too. She acted as if I was Cinderella and he was my prince that was going to fix everything in my life. I think she was just hoping I’d end up having it better than how it turned out for her. The summer passed like a dream and by the end of it I was convinced we were in love, even though he never said the words. He was so sweet and patient with me that I decided I wanted him to be the one, you know? So I gave him my virginity after homecoming our Senior year. It wasn’t the magical experience I was expecting,” I paused the laugh. “He’d been rough with little regards to me but he told me he loved me for the first time, so I thought it had been perfect. And things were good for a while longer, I was blind to the fact he always put himself and down his wants before mine. I had my dance dreams after all and things were going well. The more attention I got, the more awards I won...that’s when things started to change. Little things to put my ambitions, snide remarks, putting me down in front of our friends if he didn’t like what I wore that day. Then one day I came home and he’d thrown all my clothes in a burn barrel out back and replaced my entire closet with clothes he thought I should wear. My mom cried, she thought it was the sweetest gesture ever. She died of cancer after I graduated you know? She went peacefully because she thought I had someone I loved who was going to take care of me.”

Mammon was trembling slightly when he wiped away the tears that slid down my cheeks. 

“I moved in with him after that and that’s when things started to get really bad. He controlled everything I did and when he got mad he would always threaten to take dance away from me. He said I loved dance more than I loved him. He said I was selfish, and ugly and stupid. He said no one else would love me the way he did, that no one would take care of poor trash like me. He said I should be thankful that he ever took pity on me in the first place. The few times I threatened to leave, he’d apologise and convince me to stay, I’d see a glimpse of the guy I fell in love with and we’d have sex and he would tell me how much he loved me while he was fucking me. He was out of his mind a couple years into university when I got the audition for a prestigious dance company, we fought and he hit me for the first time. I left the apartment and decided I was leaving him so after a while I went back to get my things and he had my best friend in his bed. Aparently they’d been fucking behind my back since before we ever even got together. Well I started packing my shit and as soon as she left he grabbed me, he told me he owned me and that I was never leaving him. He knocked me around good that night, a few times I thought he might kill me or rape me but he didn’t. We were so fucking loud the neighbors called the cops which ended up being my ticket out. They tazed that fucker while he was choking me. I had to go to my audition the next day looking like I’d been in a car accident or something. That’s the lie I told them anyway. Maybe I tweaked something during our tussle, maybe it was the exhaustion but that’s when I injured myself, during that audition and suffice to say I didn’t get a call back.”

I paused again to take a shuddering breath, I was mostly sober by now and I thought I would regret spilling my guts like this but it was oddly therapeutic. 

“I’d already moved out, I had a lot of cash saved up that Ethan didn’t know about and thankfully I had been able to get a restraining order. So when I got the news from the doctor that I’d never dance professionally again I came home to a cold apartment without anyone in the world to support me. I told myself it was okay to cry, just this once over the only dream I’d ever had. When I woke up...I was here. Staring at your scary asses.” I chuckled. 

Now I finally turned to look up at Mammon who was still holding me tight, a little too tight really. I frowned when I saw all the tears streaming down his face. “Don’t cry over me.” I told him and kissed him on the cheek, eliciting that blush of his that I adored. “You saved me, you don’t even know how grateful I am to you. But you don’t know how lost I was when you all sent me back to the human realm...fuck I was so lonely. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with my life anymore, I just know I’m meant to be here with you and everyone else here.”

“O-of course! You belong here with us human. We’re yours and you’re ours.” Mammon stated gruffly. “That sack a’shit never deserved you and I don’t want you to ever believe a bad word he ever said about you...ya here me?!” 

I gave Mammon a tearful smile, it was easier said than done. “But you see, there has to be something wrong with Mammon because I keep falling for the wrong guys.”

Mammon stiffened. “Ya mean ya actually like Asmo?” he said in shock. I didn’t have to answer, the look in my eyes said it all and I could see Mammon growing agitated. “You don’t have to say it! I know! He’s completely wrong for me, he’s another narcissist just like Ethan was...that’s why I’ve been fighting it. I never want to give myself to someone who doesn’t truly love me ever again.” I tried to reassure Mammon, feeling he might fly off the handle. 

Mammon shifted under me uncomfortably. “I love all my brothers ya know? But I love ya too and I can’t let him hurt you. Not more than he already has. You’re a beautiful person Adara, you deserve better than us demons.” 

I laughed. “Oh now who’s being self deprecating? Who's to say what anyone deserves or doesn’t deserve?” I sighed.    
  
“For whatever it's worth..I think Asmo does really care about you...it's just his sin ya know? It mixes everything up for him. He’d be toxic for you...He’d never give ya the loyalty you deserve...even if he really wanted to.” Mammon said, looking me in the eye as if convincing me not to do anything foolish. 

“I know…” I sighed. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you skipped the chapter basically Adara confesses to Mammon that she was with a guy for a few years who was emotionally abusive, controlling, unfaithful and physically abusive in the end before she left him. The guy shared similar qualities with Asmo such as being a narcissist and trying to control what she wore.


End file.
